


蔚蓝色边界

by summerpineapple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpineapple/pseuds/summerpineapple
Summary: 现代架空。关于寻找回忆，和追寻爱情的酸甜疗愈故事。背景可看作是平行时空的美利坚。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Comments: 30
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会对发过的章节微修改，虽然这样不太好。不过不影响情节。  
> 原名love searchlight，对，我改名了。真是取标题苦手。

埃尔文穿条浅色的运动短裤，像个准备嬉水的孩童一样，屈膝在方形的游泳池边坐下来，夏末午后的光洒在池水上，正漾起粼粼的波光。他闭上了眼，深吸一口气，缓缓地把脚丫伸进水里，脚尖触到了水里的第二级阶梯，此时水面只及他小腿的一半儿。脚底的平面带给他一点点安全感后，他睁开了眼睛，一片莹莹的蓝色印着他的同样晶莹的蓝眼睛。

水的凉意渐渐向全身蔓延开来，他感到有一股来自水底的强大吸力，使劲儿把他的身体往水里拽，以至于出现了呼吸急促，心跳加快的症状，接踵而至的是无法逃脱的窒息感，波浪向他打过来的画面太过真实，他不住地头晕目眩，最后像一头沙滩上搁浅的鲸鱼一样倒在了地上。此刻他的大脑犹如进入了一片茫茫的白色世界，像是天地未成形时那样混沌，虚幻。

意识边缘，他恍惚地听到有人叫他的名字，那声音在耳畔越渐清晰。

「喂，埃尔文！」

白色的空间里出现一个黑点，慢慢扩大，像是大海中的岛屿，他终于得以登岸，仿佛出窍的灵魂回归现实。埃尔文虚弱地睁开眼睛，胸腔的剧烈起伏还未平息。

「埃尔文，感觉怎么样？」

眼神聚焦在一张白皙的脸上，乌亮的黑色发丝，灰蓝色的瞳孔因为焦急而放大，翘而小的鼻尖，嘴里还不停叫着自己的名字。埃尔文下意识地抓着他的胳膊，想要靠近他的脸，可是却使不上什么劲儿，头也痛。

「利威尔。」于是唤了一声，音量微弱。

「我在。」利威尔抚了抚他的背，「我在的。」

等到呼吸均匀，手上的触感变得真实，埃尔文才慢慢试图站起身。后院的白色围墙，绿树和粉白色的花相映成趣，熟悉的环境让埃尔文仿佛得获新生。利威尔搀扶他起来，十分小小翼翼，虽然他个头小小的，埃尔文人高马大站起身比他高了近30公分，却是稳稳当当——利威尔曾称自己学过格斗术，埃尔文一直很好奇，倒是从来没见识过。

回到客厅，埃尔文四仰八叉地靠在沙发上，又自己折腾了一回。利威尔给他端来一杯红茶，埃尔文拿起蓝底白花带金边的精致茶杯，不急不缓地喝了一口。

「谢谢，我感觉好多了。」

利威尔抿着嘴，闷闷地不说话，眉头皱得很紧。埃尔文见状，莫名地有点抱歉。

「你在生气吗？利威尔。」他试探地问了一句。

「你能保证你一个人的这么做可以安然无事？如果我今天没来呢？没看到呢？」说完又觉得似乎有点过，于是放平声音，「你该好好听话」又顿了顿，「老板。」

这称呼很故意似的，利威尔好像是在认真地不高兴，所以埃尔文也有点认真地忏悔。哪有这样的老板？

「对不起，我不该违反医嘱。」

「那你应该去和医生道歉。」

「医生又不会担心我。」埃尔文意犹未尽地看他，突然开始嬉皮笑脸，「还是你比较担心我。」

利威尔脸一红，口干舌燥的，「你出了事，整个家都要翻天，能不担心？」

埃尔文心里在窃笑，脸上却对着利威尔露出个温柔无害的笑容。

「下不为例。」

利威尔对此招架无能，好像埃尔文对他随便笑笑，随便撒撒娇，就能唤醒他心底的无限爱意，于是脸上也终于换了个好看点的表情。

这个“爱意”的成分就有点复杂，首先埃尔文和利威尔严格地说确实存在着一层雇佣关系。

埃尔文的父亲是某科技巨头A的高层，家资丰厚，但是于家庭，是疏于关照的。一年前在公司酒会上，酒店方的好友大力向史密斯先生推荐着当日的甜品，进而想到一向喜爱甜食的儿子，于是灵机一动，问是否有甜点师可以提供私人服务，当然是为儿子找的，他自认这是弥补缺失的一种方法。

利威尔作为一名出色的烘培师，要说资格证书，工作经验，比赛战果，没有拿不出手的。不过那时候他已经没在酒店工作了，正准备开一家自己的甜品店。朋友说他个人对利威尔做的甜点印象颇深，但不知道他愿不愿意接私人的生意。然而这桩生意比想象中顺利，友人引荐，助理一联系对方就答应了。

几年的捶打和历练，现在的他也能称得上自成一派，无论是优雅的传统西点还是创意的网红单品，都内外兼修，引人垂涎。连不好甜食的史密斯先生都很乐意尝上几口，先生的助理每次看到利威尔来就喜上眉梢，埃尔文自然是早早就拜倒在了他的围裙(?)之下。怎料利威尔不仅甜品做得拿手，做料理也不在话下，虽说比不上家里的专业大厨，但埃尔文偶然吃过一次之后就很中意。

半年后，埃尔文计算机博士毕业进入科技公司B做虚拟现实产品的研发，于是搬到了离上班比较近的另一处居所。这个房子埃尔文一个人住，只是定期找人来打扫收拾一下，利威尔不接别的私人生意，搬家后，更有点“埃尔文专属”的感觉。

埃尔文约了时间的话，利威尔就会过来照顾他的胃，甜品或料理都会做点，他也曾说自己的料理水平不专业，找厨师比较好，被埃尔文果断地否决了。他的甜品店正蒸蒸日上，手下有几个徒弟，不过店里的事情有助手在帮忙打理，工作时间还算比较灵活。

「你中午想吃点什么？」生完气，这会儿又很温柔地，想极尽所能地让埃尔文舒心起来。

「你昨天做的日式酱油炒饭很好吃。」身为老板倒是没客气，不过埃尔文在吃上也没什么讲究，家常的，利威尔做的就很好。

「嗯，那正好，冰箱里还有些材料没用完。」

利威尔穿个带花边的黑色小围裙在厨房里忙忙碌碌，埃尔文坐在客厅里摆弄着手里的魔方，时不时地抬头瞄一眼，并未察觉到自己心里那点小小的得意，每次感受到利威尔的“宠爱”都会冒出来的得意。

虽说他是利威尔的老板，但工作以外，他们也是朋友了。利威尔的到来给家里增添了许多烟火气，埃尔文没什么王子病，还是个好奇宝宝，加之年纪相仿，好像很容易就和他熟络起来。

这熟络起来之后，利威尔似乎就对埃尔文更加上心了，体贴总是在无声处，细微处，倒是很可能把埃尔文宠出王子病。

利威尔端上一碗色香味俱全的日式酱油炒饭，一碗味增汤，埃尔文规规矩矩地坐在一张圆形的饭桌前，吃个炒饭都吃得很文雅。

利威尔在厨房收拾，偷偷瞄一眼他，看着好像有点点孤单。搬过来之后埃尔文跟利威尔说好了的，做好饭要一起吃，是老板的要求，不过利威尔早上饿不住吃了个brunch，就没陪。之后又趁机摆弄起埃尔文的饭后小甜点。

透明玻璃杯，三个香草味冰淇淋球，周围一圈小块草莓，浇上几缕焦糖，正当利威尔把两根巧克力卷插上，埃尔文也吃完饭了。

「今天有冰激凌吃？」

「嗯，做得比较随便……」他顿了顿，放低声音，「还可以吧？」

「可以，就一点不好。」

「哪点？」

「又是我一个人吃。」

利威尔懂了，这是在气自己没陪他吃饭？他咳两声，「但是冰淇淋没有了。」

「我分你一半。」埃尔文答得倒是很爽快。

利威尔小心地把冰淇淋分到另一个玻璃杯里，埃尔文倚在料理台上，低头看利威尔黑色的散发着认真气息的圆脑袋。

「你等下有事吗？」

利威尔今天放假，「倒也没什么特别的，怎么啦？」

「你留下来，我给你看个东西。」埃尔文的蓝眼睛晶晶亮着，这就属于超出工作范围的部分。

利威尔点头答应了，他倒是不介意陪埃尔文打发时间。在普通的雇佣关系里，信任和不越界最为重要。埃尔文信任他，还把他当朋友了，觉得欣慰的同时，界限也就跟着模糊、暧昧了起来。

城堡里虽然看起来锦衣玉食的，亲情反而容易成为奢侈品，友情，乃至爱情的纯度也可能要被打个折扣。王子在孤单时需要陪伴，骑士是该挺身而出。

利威尔愿意做骑士，因为埃尔文对他来说是特别的，他当初会答应接这桩生意也是私心。那双水蓝色的，透亮的眼睛，光芒掩不住，在他记忆里熠熠闪耀着，再次见到埃尔文时，那双蓝眼睛还一如昨日，只是好像多了几分的寂寞。

圣经上说，“凡事都有定期，天下万务都有定时。”如果分别有时，重逢也会有时的吧。


	2. Chapter 2

埃尔文并不是要给利威尔炫耀什么昂贵的奇珍异宝，只是一把吉他，不过想想可能也是订制的吧。他示意利威尔坐在旁边的小沙发上，自己在书桌边的椅子上随意一坐，大长腿叠起来，吉他放于其上，很有架势的样子。

这间是埃尔文的书房，午后的阳光温柔地从百叶窗里透进来，留下或暗或亮的稀疏的光影，书柜里最多的两类书是专业书和漫画书，看着着实有点学霸加宅男的气质。埃尔文还会画画，房间里挂着几幅埃尔文画的风景水彩画，不过这点他早就知道了，这是天赋。

「你还会弹吉他啊。」埃尔文真是才貌双全，利威尔在心里默默地夸。

「不是很精通，就是弹着玩儿。」还谦虚。

「那你弹一个？」

「你想听什么？」利威尔看起来有兴趣，于是他摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。

「嗯……」利威尔看着他一副兴致盎然的样子，又一时想不到什么，「我听歌都不太认真，你弹什么都行。」

「那好吧。」埃尔文笑笑。

下一刻他的表情便认真起来了，眼眸垂着，像在酝酿，思想；修长漂亮的手指在琴弦上随意拨动起来，旋律随之缓缓流出——是【Close To You】，老歌。埃尔文弹的不止是简单的和弦而已，所以利威尔很快就听出来了，看来不是要边弹边唱？

吉他干净清爽的声音伴着柔和的光线，将利威尔重重包围住，音符集成一双巨大的翅膀，他像是乘着那翅膀向无垠的天边飞去，耳边似有清风拂过，身体也不禁随之轻轻摇晃起来，飘飘然了，沉醉了。

一遍结束后，埃尔文轻声哼唱了几句歌词，略微深沉的声音此刻带点磁性和粘性，像是在利威尔的耳边低语，倾诉。

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

此刻他乘着这双翅膀飞越到了某个寂静的树荫下，他确然听到鸟儿的歌唱；又倏地置身于星空下，眼看着星星从高空悄然地坠落。

不知是不是下午的阳光温度还尚炙热着，利威尔觉得在这个私密的房间里，空气不是那么流通，面对埃尔文，摇着摇着，他的脸有点发热，呼吸有点不畅，呈现一种缺氧的状态，手不知不觉攥成一个小拳头。

直到最后几个音符渐弱然后消弭，利威尔才瞬间清醒了，他正了正刚才一直摇晃的身体，希望没有晃歪。

「这是我最近刚学会的。」他的目光落在利威尔脸上， 露出一副求表扬似的神情。

「很好听。」利威尔表面淡定，内心的波澜却还未平复。

埃尔文知道这已经算是利威尔的赞美之词了，「谢谢。你喜欢这首歌吗？」

「喜欢啊。怎么想选这首的？」

「因为想弹给你听。」

「嗯？」利威尔不出意外地露出略微惊讶的神情。

「是当做你今天及时赶到的答谢啦。」他故作随意地说，不以为意地摸摸鼻子。

「哦，这个有什么好谢的。」利威尔没多想，但是听他这么说还是很高兴的，「话说回来，以后还是要等医生在，这样才能保护你，帮助你恢复。」

「医生说我已经进步很多了。」

「嗯，我知道，你做的很好。」利威尔的眼睛很真挚地说，「一定会更好的。」

埃尔文胸中一下涌出一股冲动，他想要抱抱利威尔。他一边压下这种冲动，一边嘲笑着自己的自私，他这是一边享受着利威尔的好，一边踟蹰着不愿向前，是对自己没信心。

利威尔一个人住在市区的高层公寓楼，因为自己的店在市区，他不喜欢花太多时间在通勤上。地价高，所以走小而精致的路线。晚上到回家，回想起埃尔文专门弹吉他给他听，怎么想这事都有点浪漫了吧，心脏加速地砰砰一直跳，简直像个坠入恋爱的青春期少男少女一样——不像话，他暗暗嫌弃自己。但是身体又很诚实地跑去客厅泡了杯红茶，拿出之前做好的玛德琳小蛋糕，这是埃尔文最喜欢的甜点，也是对利威尔来说最有意义的甜点。

他用蛋糕轻轻沾了沾红茶，绵密的质感在舌头上流转，香甜的味道在口腔内弥漫，混着红茶的醇香，一齐在利威尔的脑内奏响美妙的乐章。难怪意识流大师，普鲁斯特在《追忆似水年华》中会这样描述，“带着点心渣的那一勺茶碰到我的上颚，顿时使我浑身一震，我注意到我身上发生了非同小可的变化。一种舒坦的快感传遍全身，我感到超尘脱俗，却不知出自何因。”

大师可以从小蛋糕悟到“人生一世，荣辱得失都清淡如水“，利威尔没有那么高深的领悟，只是时常在看到它，甚至亲手制作它，品尝它的时候，脑中都会隐约地浮现两个还带着点稚气的声音。

「这个红茶味的也很好吃。」

「都是我妈妈做的哦，你喜欢就好。」

「好厉害。柠檬味，红茶味，巧克力味，还有别的吗？」

「也许还有吧，不过对我来说玛德琳只有一种味道。」

「那是什么？」

「记忆的味道。玛德琳蛋糕会带给我美好的回忆，因为，是妈妈亲手做的。还有……」说完稚嫩的小脸蛋瞬间红了，「还有你……和我一起分享，好幸福。」

那年他才9岁，利威尔蓦然陷入一种浅浅的甜蜜和忧伤里，可惜如今，埃尔文已然丢失了那些记忆，只剩下利威尔一个人独自回味。也许想不起来也不坏，如果这样他可以不再痛苦，可是为什么他的眼睛里又总是有点藏不住的寂寞，让利威尔很想把它掐灭。

他在埃尔文家做的第一个甜点就是玛德琳小蛋糕，配上他自己泡的红茶。当时埃尔文一回家，就兴冲冲地跑到厨房里观摩，顺便想和这个新人搭话，大概是听说对方也是个很年轻的男生吧。

「你好，我叫埃尔文。你呢？」他大方地打招呼，利威尔一抬头愣了愣神，盯着他的眼睛看了良久，胸中有些抑制不住的欢喜和激动，可他能够确定，对方只是在对着一个陌生人讲话，这个人完全不记得自己了。

「利威尔。」

「利威尔……」埃尔文嘀咕着，利威尔还以为他会想到什么，结果他来一句，「你的身形看起来完全不像是甜点师啊。」

「哈？」利威尔无言又好笑，激动退去大半，「难道做甜点的都应该是胖子吗？」

「这样想，好像也不太好。」埃尔文不好意思地笑笑，「你今天做什么？」他试图转移话题。

「玛德琳蛋糕。」这当然是利威尔特意准备的。

「In Search of Lost Time？」埃尔文反应挺快，又思考了一下，「我记得里面是沾着茶水吃的。」

「嗯，你家有红茶吗？这样配起来会很好。」

「有的，我前几天还喝了。」好奇宝宝又接着问，「做这个会比较麻烦吗？」

「有简单和比较复杂的做法。你别看它长得普普通通，其实是很能考量功底的，要做得优秀，口感上乘其实并不容易，比起有些网红甜品不知道讲究到哪里去。」

「你做的算“优秀”吗？」

「这也不是我说了算啊。」

「那我说了算吗？」

「当然算。」毕竟是你的专属甜品师嘛，以后说不定要长期合作呢。

在等待面糊冷藏的时间里，他们聊些家长里短。埃尔文听出利威尔说话带着点南方的口音，利威尔说自己是从F州来的，然后对方惊讶地发现他们是同乡，距离又缩短了些。那时候埃尔文还在学校读博，还有点学术气，书卷气，利威尔比他小一岁，却已经在社会上摸爬滚打了几年了，才入这行的时候，经常从早忙到晚，累到怀疑人生，手上也总是灾难不断，零星地分布着细碎的伤口。

黄灿灿的小蛋糕终于出炉，利威尔用的是圆贝壳状的模具，他觉得圆的比长的可爱些。成品看起来外焦里软，饱满丰盈，惹人爱怜。埃尔文满眼写着期待，他拿起一颗非常漂亮的小贝壳，像模像样地也沾了沾红茶，咬一口，抬起头，眼里闪着星星，脑后像喷出了彩虹。

他细细品尝，像是沉浸在某种思绪里，某个小世界里，利威尔想说这家伙该不会像普鲁斯特那样在领悟人生哲理吧？

「是回忆的味道。」他猛地蹦出一句话，听上去非常突兀。

利威尔却惊喜地看着他，「为什么这么说？」

「嗯？」他回过神，「我也不知道，好奇怪，脑子里就突然冒出这种想法。」

「不过我很喜欢你这个说法。」利威尔淡淡笑一下，「我记得，以前也有个人和我说过同样的话。」

那时候，埃尔文好像从利威尔身上找到了某种难以言喻的共鸣似的，迫不及待地想和利威尔更亲近一些。

「我也很喜欢你做的蛋糕，我的评价是非常“优秀”。」埃尔文也笑了，「你以后可以常来吗？」

「嗯，如果你有需要的话。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry更新速度有点缓慢，不过可能也没多少人在看啦……嘿嘿。


	3. Chapter 3

大周末的，埃尔文本想宅家里，却硬生生被韩吉拽了出来，于是他此刻便出现在了米克的别墅里。

出门的时候他正津津有味地翻着最近刚开始追的漫画，韩吉在电话里为了把埃尔文叫过来真是无所不用其极：一开始说这么大好的天气，你不出门透透气，放放风，后面又变成这可是你好哥们儿办的Party，你都好意思不来，一下又责问他你这段时间都缺席多少个局了，太不像话了。

埃尔文猛然发现，好像确实好久没有这种社交了，加之米克和韩吉是在大学时代就结下的友谊，可称得上是铁三角了吧。他们是大一在学校的Hackthon（可理解为编程头脑风暴）上一起组队做项目认识的，那时他们在学术上都有点追求，喜欢尝试、钻研、创新，再加上生长环境，家庭背景差不多，很多深层一点的想法能互通和理解，所以就常常混在一起了。

这么一想，晾朋友太多次是有点不厚道。

他被说服了，但是只是换了个地方看漫画，此刻他正躺在米克家宽敞柔软的沙发上继续盯着手机，整个人舒服得要陷进去。初秋的阳光含情脉脉地照着他的金色头发，光影中轮廓显得更加深邃，闪闪发光，却又带点慵懒的样子别有一番风情。有几个年轻女孩子一边冒着心心眼偷偷瞄他，一边又因为这位帅哥似乎无心社交而心生无限遗憾。

「嘿，你打算在这里躺到结束？」韩吉走过来坐在他旁边的沙发上，拿了一杯香槟给他。

埃尔文起身，「这不是起来了？」接过酒杯，小酌一口，「米克呢？」

「你还晓得关心人家啊。有露天泳池，有漂亮妹子，不亦乐乎。」

一想到泳池，埃尔文感觉胃都要疼起来，扯出一个笑，「他还是老样子。」

「那你呢？让我看看。」说着韩吉把埃尔文上上下下打量了一番，「嗯……没瘦也没胖，但是容光焕发，看来过得挺滋润的。」

他们确实有些日子没见了，毕业后不像在学校那时候隔三差五约个饭。韩吉现在读博后，研究人工智能医疗，反正她吃喝不愁，全身心沉浸在知识的海洋，如鱼得水。米克倒是来了个180度大转弯，硕士毕业后就和几个志同道合的朋友一起开了个初创公司，做短视频平台，也是风风火火，搞得埃尔文心痒痒，但是他目前还是更想踏踏实实积累点行业经验再说。

「谢谢夸奖，我求仁得仁，没什么不好的。」埃尔文不以为意地回。

「我看你自从认识利威尔以后，整个人看起来都好很多哦。」埃尔文刚搬家时被迫办了个暖房趴，不忘自豪地向两位好友介绍利威尔以及他做的糕点，于是就认识了，后来有两三次在酒吧玩的嗨了，也是利威尔把喝得很醉的埃尔文送回家的。

「有吗？」埃尔文的嘴角微微上扬，「嗯，跟他在一起是挺舒心的。」

「你们俩关系真是不一般哈。」韩吉有点坏笑着说，「进展到哪一步了？」韩吉知道利威尔不仅会陪他去逛漫画书店，一起去健身，甚至陪埃尔文一起看心理医生，这都是在他们几次抓埃尔文出来未果，强行逼供后才知道的。当时她和米克的第一反应都是——谈恋爱了？早在第一次见面，他们似乎就看出点猫腻了。不过人家可是连手都没牵过呢。

「什么哪一步？」埃尔文又喝了口酒，掩饰自己内心躁动，「不是你想的那样。」

「因为他是男生？哎呀，性向是……」

「不，不是这个。」他沉默了一阵，徐徐开口，「我这样的……谈什么恋爱。」再说了，利威尔怎么想的他也不清楚。

「瞎说，用情专一的男神哪里找啊，是要抢的！」韩吉变得小心翼翼，「还是初恋伤太深？都两年多了，我以为……你已经不在意了。」说的是埃尔文从大二到研一交往了四年的女朋友。

「我是不在意了。」

「说实话，我觉得那根本不是你的原因。你们只是在错的时间遇上了，或者说不适合。」

埃尔文摇头，「恋爱不止要有动力，也要有能力，我知道我的问题。」上一次他满腔热情，认真了，投入了，他自认到了谈婚论嫁的地步，但他独断了，他的爱其实是可有可无，甚至是让人喘不过气来的东西。被狠心舍弃过一次，所以也不轻易去爱了。

韩吉没再往下接话，她不想戳埃尔文的痛处，也许埃尔文还是没从童年母亲的事故创伤里走出来，本就缺乏归属感，以为可以拥有牢固的亲密关系，但初恋的失败经验，却导致埃尔文在感情里变得不自信了，优柔寡断了。

一个人是不会受伤，可是他眼见着埃尔文失恋后回归了孤独，甚至封闭自己……

「但如果不把心脏和灵魂和某个人交换，人生总是缺点什么的吧？」韩吉若有所思地端着酒杯，然后拍拍埃尔文的肩膀，「你有这个能力的，埃尔文。」

埃尔文没在party上待太久，他等米克回到室内，和他随意聊了聊近况，就回家了。天色暗下来，空荡的房子里，灯光静静地亮着，略显落寞。他倒了杯水，另一只手给利威尔发短信，问他明天可不可以过来。

已经有三天没见了，饭食尽量公司解决 ，最近他有意地想减少让利威尔来给他下厨的频率，不是不想，之前他就是任性地用这种方式把他绑在身边。但渐渐地，比起享受利威尔悉心的投喂，他似乎更喜欢工作以外的相处，像是顺便陪他上这儿上那儿，听他弹吉他之类的，利威尔几乎都不会拒绝。但仔细一琢磨利威尔对他的好，也许只是因为自己是他需要服务或者照顾的对象罢了。

虽然他对自己的恋爱前景没什么信心，但心底总还是有些不甘心的。

手机一震，四处乱飞的思绪被打断。

“不好意思，我可能要跟你请三天假。明天不能过来了。”

埃尔文第一反应是那岂不是要一星期见不到利威尔，不喜欢。又想是不是遇到什么事情了，“好的，没关系。你都还好吗？”

“没事，只是感冒了，不太舒服。”

他心里一紧，打从认识利威尔就没见他生过什么病，虽然小只，但是健壮得很，也许是正值换季的感冒流行期吧。

“严重吗？我来看看你？”埃尔文不假思索地就发了这条，是不是有点夸张了。

对方似乎也犹豫了一阵子才回“不用，怕传染给你。”

埃尔文左思右想，夸张就夸张吧，任性就任性吧，“还是想看看你。”又补充说，“可以吗？”

“现在？”

“你方便吗？”

“行，那我戴口罩。”

“地址给我？”埃尔文忽觉，认识一年了，他居然都不知道利威尔家住哪儿，不应该。

利威尔发了个地址给他，告诉他车可以停公寓车库的Guest Parking。

30分钟后，埃尔文站在了利威尔家的电梯里了，他家住8层。手里提着一袋药，他觉得自己有点傻气，什么也不懂，只是出门后，先去了一趟附近的药店，在店员的建议下一股脑儿买了几盒药。站在电梯里，居然有点紧张，似乎很久没照顾过人了，也很久没有过想照顾一个人的心情了，都生疏了。

前女友家里不缺专人，生病也基本轮不到他照顾。

利威尔给埃尔文开门，他的脸本来就小，被口罩遮住，就只剩下眼睛了，似乎还氤氲着水气，无声地在埃尔文心上撩拨。一室一厅的公寓，他知道利威尔有点洁癖，果然厨房，客厅，各样物品都整齐地归类放好，相当整洁又不显得死板。

「你在沙发上坐一下，我给你倒杯水。」鼻音果然很重。

埃尔文本来想让他别忙了，但是想想又乖乖去坐好 ，客随主便。

利威尔在厨房里倒水，觉得这场景有点滑稽，他的公寓小，比不得埃尔文的大房子，他很大只的，刚进门就好像要把这里塞满了，而且还抢占了室内的空气，以至于利威尔有点呼吸不畅，心率不齐。

水端上来了，埃尔文没急着喝，而是把袋子里的药拿出来，「我给你买了点药。」然后有点不好意思地随手拿起几盒阅读起说明来，「不知道哪个比较有效。」他聪明的大脑似乎在这个上面并不奏效，看半天看不出个所以然。

利威尔不说话，专注地看着此时也很专注的埃尔文。

「嗯……让我看看你有没有发烧。」他抬起头，举手摸了摸利威尔的脑门儿，利威尔缩了一下却没有避开，任由从掌心传来的温度在体内蔓延开来。

「好像还好。」他仿佛在自说自话，又有点泄气的样子，「你感觉怎么样现在？」

「还好，只是鼻子不通，出汗，头有点疼而已。」

埃尔文又钻研一阵，「 其实我也不在行，但店员说这个是效果最好的，普通流感都能对付。」他把一个白色盒子放在利威尔眼前，露出个略微窘迫的笑，「要不然你自己找找哪个比较对？」

利威尔接过来，三分之二的脸被蒙住，看不出什么表情，其实他吃了点药的，但是他没说，只是接过来，「好，我看看，一会儿吃。」又略带羞涩地说了句谢谢。

「怎么感冒的？」

「被传染的。我手下一个家伙生病了，在家孤零零地躺着怪可怜的，所以昨天去给他送了点吃的，可能那天风也有点大，就这样了。」

埃尔文一下不淡定了，利威尔居然无偿为别人做饭，还送上门，而全世界最没机会享受这一待遇的就是自己！

「唔，送什么吃的？」埃尔文下意识地问，重点完全跑偏。

「便当而已。」

「高级豪华便当？」

「什么鬼？」利威尔要笑出来，「你跟我说说怎样叫高级，怎样叫豪华？」

「嗯…不知道，没吃过你做的。」

「……那下次就给你做。」利威尔拿他没辙，「做高级点，豪华点。」

但是不是爱心便当，埃尔文没这么说，但是心里忽然没那么开心了。

「你先好起来再说。」埃尔文温柔地看着他，「时间不早了，不打扰你休息，我就是……看看你。」

「嗯，那我送你。」

互道了晚安，关上门，利威尔背靠着门，惊觉埃尔文开启了他体内的新技能——少女心！

王子来看他了，但今夜他不是骑士，那是什么呢？取下口罩，脸红红的，钻回温暖的被窝后蒙着脸，但嘴角就是放不下来呢。


	4. Chapter 4

利威尔的甜品店在市区中央街道的转角处，喧嚣中的一方宁静，名字就叫Madeleine。室内以白、金、Tiffany蓝为主调，顶部是简约典雅的玻璃吊灯，墙壁上几样别致的贝壳挂饰，清新浪漫。既是IG打卡热点也是悠闲下午茶的好去处。

埃尔文给利威尔买的那堆药还真有用的。利威尔吃了几片那个白色盒子的药，第二天浑身轻松，头也不痛了，就是鼻子还不太通，以防万一他还是在家休息了一天。埃尔文开始带一个项目，有点忙，晚上九点多才回到家，所以就没再看他，只在电话里关心他有没有恢复好；利威尔说差不多了，又夸夸他买的药有效，他想象着埃尔文在电话那边露出个三分得意，三分欣慰的笑，然后又莫名其妙地兀自甜蜜一阵。

于是第二天上班，利威尔照常踏入店里，步伐轻盈，脸上也不再是冷若冰霜，虽然还是没什么特别的表情，但是整个人仿佛被加了一层滤镜似的，自带柔光，星光，飞快地掠过让和阿明的面前，然后两人从手里摆弄着的饼干中齐刷刷地抬头，对视，确认自己没有出现幻觉。

助手佩特拉正在往自己的杯子里倒咖啡，不由得呆住了，眼看咖啡就要溢出来，利威尔眼疾手快，挡了一下她的手腕，才避免了这场不必要的“小水灾”。

「倒个水都能分心？想什么呢？」

「不好意思。」佩特拉连忙喝口咖啡，压压惊，「您今天来的挺早的啊，看起来恢复得不错哦。」

「老大，你不是病了吗？」

「我好了啊。」

「不是，你这个状态完全不像是大病初愈啊。」

「哈？那我应该是什么状态？」语气一出，滤镜有要被手动关闭的危机。

「没有，我的意思是，完美。」让的求生意识还是很强，「欢迎回归。」

「嘁，少来。」

「前辈，我觉得让是想说，你今天整个人身上都散发着一股甜美，柔和的气息，和平时不太一样呢。」阿明不死心，还在一本正经地解释说明。

「不！这是阿明自己的判断！」让继续求生。

利威尔浑身炸了下，脸颊也有点发热，「啧。你们以为现在还早，还有空在这里闲聊？是嫌事情太少了？」

「不，我们很忙，特别忙的呢。」

三个人赶紧低下头回到各自的工作里。佩特拉统计着需要购买的食材，阿明和让继续把烤好的饼干装进透明的塑料包装袋儿里。

利威尔刚换好了工作服准备去厨房看看，艾伦端着几个做好的提拉米苏与他擦身而过，发现是利威尔就开始原地谢罪——这个让他感冒的罪魁祸首倒是比他先痊愈了。

「老大，你回来了！！」他连忙放下盘子，「你好心给我送吃的，我却害你生病，简直太差劲了啊！我有罪，你罚我吧！」

「罚你什么啊？」

「嗯……打扫厨房，卫生间，店面？」

「行了，都病完了。」利威尔指指他端出来的东西，「赶紧把做好的东西放好。」

艾伦愣一下，趁他没改口，「多谢老大不罚之恩。」

利威尔走进厨房，想想其实这个病生得也值的，不然埃尔文也不会来看他，也不会爆发一波少女心。可下一秒他又像个泄了气的气球，最近是有点不像话，连外人都看出来了。埃尔文对他来说是特别的，这毋庸置疑，事到如今，他不想矜持，也不想再骗自己，他早就在不知不觉中喜欢上埃尔文了，说不定是深深地喜欢上了。

然而又能怎么样呢？去表白吗？埃尔文不缺追求者，他的社交圈里也不乏门当户对的，他们的背景相差甚远，自己还是个男生，再怎么想他都不觉得他们之间有什么可能性。

那些喜欢，那些想要守护的心情，甚至是那些少男少女般的妄想，都只属于自己而已。想到这些，他的心里又有点酸，有点痛。

中午利威尔和艾伦、让还有佩特拉出来吃韩国料理，市中心的繁华地带各式各样的餐厅都有，因为乖孩子阿明经常自己带饭，所以就让他留守了。饭桌上是难得的放松时间，通常大家聊起天来也分外火热，利威尔会听，但一般不怎么参与热议。

「说起来你们是不是明年春天就毕业了？」佩特拉以一种邻家大姐姐的气质发问。利威尔的徒弟们都还是学生，现在是实习期。

「是啊，时间过得好快，不想毕业啊。」让痛苦地抱头。

「校园生活确实令人怀念呢，除了考试令人头疼，花钱不自由，这两点不太好。」她说话还带点少女的天真和温婉，「所以，赶快想想有什么想做的事，尽量不留遗憾地告别吧。」

「我有想做的事，但是估计是实现不了了。」

「说来听听。」

「一直希望自己的初恋发生在校园里啊，那种纯纯的爱情可太美妙了。」此刻让又呈现一种如沐春风的感觉，利威尔瞟了一眼，心里默默表示理解这种状态。

「那艾伦呢？」

「我？把之前做失败的作品都重新做一遍，尽快签份好的工作！」

「你这个人真的是好无趣啊。」

「是，你的恋爱脑最有趣。」

「好啦，别吵，你们说的都挺好的。」佩特拉及时止损，「不过，说到初恋呢……我上大学的时候……」

利威尔，左耳朵进，右耳朵出，有一搭没一搭地听着他们瞎闹。思绪飞到九霄云外，他想发个短信问问埃尔文最近有没有再进行治疗，距离上次埃尔文搞砸的小实验也有段日子了。不过近半年来利威尔有时陪他看医生，的确目睹了他不小的进步。

要克服恐水(aquaphobia)，是埃尔文自己的决心。10岁那年，他的母亲在船难中逝世，从那之后他就不敢靠近较大面积的水域，甚至想象都会感到恐惧。伴随而来的还有选择性失忆，大部分和母亲的相关的记忆都变得零零碎碎。

幼时父亲严格，比起敬重，更多的是疏离，经历爱人的离开，他对埃尔文也放宽了，但情感表达上依然生涩。利威尔上门几次就能感受到，同个宅子里一年到头也说不上几次话。

虽然没有见过埃尔文的母亲，但是他知道那是儿时的埃尔文最爱的人。也是在那年，埃尔文家从沿海城市搬到了现在这个内陆城市，因此利威尔也没再见过他，但那些短暂而匆匆的岁月却久久地温暖着利威尔。

这些都是和埃尔文熟悉起来以后他自己说的，倒也没讲太多细节，利威尔自然也不会多问。虽然他表面上风轻云淡地陈述事实，但眼神里的落寞和伤痛却是沉重而真实的，如风拂过，却在利威尔的心上刻下印记。

无论是遗忘了痛苦，还是遗忘了幸福，都是为了让伤心、苦楚再轻一些，淡一点罢了。

「诶？boss，你呢？」佩特拉的声音呈现一种从画外音转成立体音的效果。

「什么？」

「你的初恋是什么样的？」

「初恋？」

「是啊，人生第一个喜欢的人，第一次心动的感觉。」

「小鬼们的话题我不参与。」

「天呐，你才大我们几岁啊，就别装老成了。」

大家关系好，利威尔在他们面前倒也不刻意避讳什么，心情好的时候还是愿意跟他们打成一片的。他们也知道利威尔是面冷心热，口嫌体正直，适当地撒撒娇也无妨。

「嗯……第一次……」他看着三双期待又八卦的眼睛，欲言又止，想想反正也没什么好秘密的，又随意开口道：「让我第一次吃到玛德琳蛋糕的人。」

「哇哦～哇哦～」佩特拉眼里直冒小爱心，「这说法也太浪漫了吧。什么时候啊？」

「小时候，在我的家乡。」

「那是青梅竹马啊！浪漫指数翻倍，校园初恋弱爆了，老大，你不会是因为这个才决定做这行的吧。」

「多多少少？」

「天呐，深藏不露，原来你这么有故事呢。」八卦欲得到回应，当然是接着挖，「那她现在怎么样了？怎么没在一起？」

利威尔没想特意纠正那个不是“她”，正想转移话题，手机却响了。餐厅里比较吵，他起身到外面去接。几分钟后回来，只撂下一句「抱歉请个假，我要去机场接人，说不定下午都没法回去上班了，饭钱先帮我付一下。」，就迈开大步走了，石锅拌饭才吃了一半呢。

最近下班都晚，埃尔文在停车场无奈地掏出手机，还是想看看利威尔。那天利威尔生病，他趁机摸了利威尔的额头，脑门儿好光滑，两只水汪汪的眼睛盯着他，他差点就一个冲动把对方揽怀里了，利威尔小小的，抱起来不知道是什么感觉，会像猫咪那样又软又乖吗？但他还是有点不太想以工作的名义把利威尔叫来，他还没忘记爱心便当的茬儿呢。

类似柯南背后那种“蹭”的灵光一现——漫画没少看，他决定去利威尔的店里面看看，在地图上搜了搜店名，这也是第一次去啊。面带笑意地发动了车子，他觉得自己可聪明了，利威尔会比较惊喜吗？

然而，结果是，利威尔居然不在！

「先生您好，请问有什么需要吗？」快打烊了，店里没什么顾客，佩特拉大概是看出了埃尔文的表情有点茫然。

「你们老板在吗？我是他的朋友，路过想打个招呼。」

「您是说利威尔先生吗？」

「嗯，对的。」

「他今天下午去机场接人，就没来上班。」

「严格地说，是接完了回来一趟拿了东西又走了。」阿明再次化身补充说明达人。

「接人？是他的家人来了吗？」

「不知道诶，是一个年轻女生，还带了一个小孩。」

「啊，说真的，虽然是远观，但那个女生好漂亮啊，是我喜欢的类型，你懂的，那种初恋的感觉。」让对着佩特拉会心一笑。

「别傻了，轮得到你？」艾伦泼他冷水。

「诶，那会不会就是店长的青梅竹马啊，如果是从他老家过来的人的话。」

这几位队友真是够损的，旁边还站着个大活人呢，轻松一下就把他们的店长大人给卖了。

导致埃尔文聪明的脑袋又宕机了三秒，女生？小孩？

他又不淡定了，相当不淡定了，试图走进利威尔的生活，埃尔文又一次遭到了暴击。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈，能猜到女人和小孩是谁吗？（糊比作者还是希望能有互动之类的）


	5. Chapter 5

利威尔回到家以后已过了九点，他舒展四肢，大剌剌地摊在沙发上不想挪动，忙了大半天平静下来后，他的心感到一阵久违的倦意，是来自于某个世界的倦意。

《德米安》的主人公少年时曾经历两个世界的拉扯，一个是他出生成长的，充满温情与真理的光明世界，一个是内心受外部影响而滋生的纷乱和邪恶的黑暗世界；也许利威尔也有两个世界，不过相反，他出生成长于一个混乱的、残破的世界，只是在漫长的岁月长河中，他的生命里慢慢构筑起了一个温柔的、明亮的世界。

两个世界的碰撞、消长在所难免，但如今他已然能够坦然接受，甚至拥抱它们了，这是他人生的一部分。

汩汩的倦意引出利威尔的一声轻叹，陡然打破安静的手机铃声把他拉回现实，一看是埃尔文，他立刻正襟危坐起来。

「是我，你在哪儿？」这一句开场白让利威尔出现一种小情侣煲电话粥的感觉，自作多情吧。

「在家。」

「今天路过你的店，本来想去和你打个招呼，但他们说你没在……」

埃尔文延续谎言，其实他之后还顺路去了利威尔的公寓，不过当他抬头看到的是黑乎乎的窗户时，脸上也只写着失落了。

「哦，我今天去机场接人，又办了一堆乱七八糟的事情，所以下午没上班。」

「你听上去有点疲倦。」

「是吗？」

「什么人让你那么费心？」

「嗯……算是……妹妹和弟弟吧。」利威尔兀自笑一下。

「算是？你还有兄弟姐妹？怎么之前都没有听你说过这些？」语气听上去还有点委屈……

「你愿意听？」

「当然。」埃尔文顿了顿，又说，「任何事情，你都可以跟我说。」

利威尔的胸中温热起来，正如那年，埃尔文赠予了深陷破碎世界的他第一缕来自温柔世界的光芒一样，那个仿佛要把拥有的爱都拿到自己面前来分享的埃尔文，遥远却亲切。

利威尔只希望现在的埃尔文所拥有的爱里，有一点点是他回赠的就好了。

「你突然干嘛啊？好不习惯。」

「那你正好习惯一下。」

利威尔轻轻地笑了，「我今天去接了我妹，表妹，还有我弟，不过没有血缘关系，其他的有机会再说。」

听到这个，对面埃尔文松口气，又恍然意识到了自己的幼稚，在这之前他还真的有被那几个员工口中的“青梅竹马”搞得浮想联翩，心神不宁的。

「听上去有故事。」

「活着就有故事啊。」利威尔垂下眼，想转移话题「话说我最近改良了栗子蒙布朗，下次你尝尝？」

「下次是什么时候？」

「哎，最近好多事情挤一起了，不知道能不能抽出空。」利威尔感到抱歉。

「那我去你的店里买。」

「欢迎稀客，受宠若惊了。」说着利威尔在电话这头控制不住地打了个呵欠，被埃尔文听到了。

「你是不是累了，我改时间再打给你。」

「嗯，有点。」

一样是互道了晚安，挂了电话，利威尔眼皮虽沉，内心的倦意却被驱走了一半，他调整了姿势，像只猫咪一样揣起四肢蜷在沙发上，尾巴环在身前，闭上了眼睛。

利威尔口中的妹妹是三笠·阿克曼，弟弟是法尔科·格莱斯。生活中突然冒出两个人来，也便有了两件头等事情要解决。一是找房子，二是接孩子。S市是离F州最近的发达城市，大家都喜欢往这儿跑，三笠大四毕业前也在这里找到了一份实习，毕业后转正，公司提供了临时住处，但当务之急还是得租个房。利威尔现在租的这间单身公寓交通便利，价格适宜，他打算让给三笠，自己另找一间，最好大一点，离法尔科上学近一点。

之所以捎上了法尔科，是因为三个月前终于找到了他失散多年的哥哥柯特，但是工作原因，还在外地培训，一个月后才能回来。三笠刚来，要花时间安顿生活，写毕业论文，所以办理转学，每天接送的任务就落在了利威尔身上。

视频上聊过几次，利威尔觉得柯特是个靠谱的人，由叔叔家养大，现在有了固定收入，愿意抚养弟弟。库谢尔也认为法尔科和亲哥哥一起生活比较好，就算有问题，利威尔也可以照应。法尔科是个挺坚强的小孩儿，但分别时还是不舍的像个要被送人的小狗狗，家里两位充满母性光辉的女士连连安抚。一天是家人，永远都会是家人。

这边负担多了，分给埃尔文的精力就少了，利威尔说这一个月内估计都不能去找他。

埃尔文失落了，虽然想减少工作关系，但彻底没了又让他有点慌，利威尔要关心，要呵护的人太多了啊，自己还是“借公行私”的那种，一不小心就被忽略了。创伤男人的内心是曲折的，脆弱的，不过他想想还是把丢掉的斗志拾了起来。

这天下午公司搞活动，埃尔文没什么正事，项目忙得差不多，他决定再次向利威尔的甜品店进军。大白天的总是要上班的吧，就看一眼。

上班时间，店里顾客也不见少。埃尔文刚踏进门，迎着他的是佩特拉的温婉微笑，似乎认出了他。这种高个长腿身材好，金发碧眼，五官深邃的帅哥，谁看了不悄悄或是自动在脑海里备份一下呢。今天他穿得比较随意，休闲衬衫，牛仔裤，背个黑色的小书包，里面放着笔电。

「嗨，我记得您，是店长的朋友吧？」

「你好，多亏你还记得。」

「那您今天是要点餐呢还是找朋友呢？」

「他在吗？」

「在的在的。我去找他，不过现在可能有点忙。」

埃尔文高兴了，「不着急，我先点东西，你告诉他一声就好。」

佩特拉进厨房，30秒后，利威尔出来了。四目相对间，埃尔文还是在利威尔的眼中捕捉到一丝惊喜的亮光。

「你怎么来了？」

「我来吃你说的栗子蒙布朗啊。」

「你随便坐吧，今天下午忙死了。」利威尔的语气透着点烦躁。

「那你快回去工作吧，不用管我。」看一眼的目标已经达成了，话说这目标也太微小了吧。

「不了，我要出去了。」

「你去干嘛啊，我才来诶。」这一下又说明了看一眼是远远不够的。

「去接小孩。」利威尔看埃尔文大惊小怪的，又想笑了，「我还回来的。」

「店……店长……恐怕现在你走不了了。」佩特拉一脸为难地凑个头过来。

「又怎么啦？」

「刚接到一个聚会的大单，你要是走了人手会不够的。」

「啧。」

「要不我帮你去接？」佩特拉犹豫着说。

「你不能走掉。」利威尔立刻掏出手机，「我打电话给他，让他在图书馆等着。」

「什么小孩？」埃尔文笑盈盈地插话，「我去接吧！」

对面两人同时把目光转到埃尔文身上，不得不说这是个很好的主意，但是脑内又不禁浮现出一些奇怪的画面，觉得这非常超现实。

「你认真的？」

「是啊，不是说了，什么事情都可以跟我讲的吗？」

利威尔一下子有点不好意思，「下午没事？」

「嗯，闲人一个。」

法尔科刚上中学，下午3点就放学了。这几日利威尔都是到点去把他接到店里，三笠下班也会过来，三人一起在周围吃点东西，三笠又带法尔科回去。

埃尔文知道这个学校，跟他家属于同个学区，附近的路上常会有校车来往。不过接孩子还真是人生新体验，他觉得挺新奇的，在网上查了查该怎么停车，注意事项之类的。利威尔打电话知会了法尔科让他有事和埃尔文联系，还给埃尔文发了一张照片，上面是四个人围坐在一张有点旧的木质圆形餐桌前，桌上是谁的漂亮生日蛋糕和碗盘刀叉。埃尔文偷偷点了保存。

他把车停路边，下车倚着车身等人的时候，路过几个家长向他投去略微诧异的目光，估计在想，这是哪里来的年轻帅爸？有没有年轻靓妈啊？可这么大好的年龄就要担起养孩子的责任，有点惋惜。

通过照片和电话，埃尔文顺利接上了可爱的小弟弟。法尔科看上去温顺，有礼貌，埃尔文觉得他很像一只拉布拉多幼犬。虽然利威尔说过和弟弟没有血缘关系，但从照片上看他们就像一家人啊，他不好多问。总之既然是利威尔的家人，要留下好印象才行。没带过孩子，但小孩对好吃的都没抵抗力的吧？

利威尔打来电话的时候，埃尔文刚取了炸鸡，他急急忙忙回到餐桌边接电话。

「喂，怎么还没回来？」

「我们临时决定来吃炸鸡了。」

利威尔摸不着头脑，「哈？不要给小孩子吃垃圾食品！」埃尔文有点懊恼，是不是搞砸了？但是法尔科看起来很期待啊。

「……是我比较想吃。」

「搞什么鬼？」利威尔的语气软了一点，「你也别吃。」

「就一次，我同事老说Popeyes的炸鸡是全世界最好吃的炸鸡。等下给你也带一点？」

「不用了。」利威尔无奈，干什么都喜欢找人陪的家伙，怎么这么快就耵上他弟了，「算了，你少给他吃点，吃完就回来吧。」

「好的！」

挂了电话，埃尔文把炸鸡推给法尔科，让他多吃点……

「唔，是利威尔吗？他生气了？我……我好像做错了。」

「为什么？」

「他说过不要随便接受别人的东西。」

「我不是别人。」埃尔文发现自己够厚颜无耻的，「别想那么多，他没生气。再说都点上了，不吃就浪费了。」

法尔科低头看着酥脆香嫩的炸鸡，暗淡下去的眼睛又闪闪发光了，果然还是没有抵抗力的。

埃尔文虽不喜欢社交，但不代表不擅长，况且他还挺喜欢法尔科的。随意问问他来到新地方的感受，新学校有没有适应，以便拉近距离。

「你好像很听利威尔的话？」

「因为是哥哥啊，他为家庭付出很多，所以不想让他太费心。」

埃尔文一听，这很像利威尔，却又发现他果真对利威尔的世界了解甚少，「你现在和他住一块儿吗？」

「没有，他还在找房子。」

「他要搬家？他想找什么样的？」埃尔文想兴许可以帮忙看看。

「他说最好可以离我的学校近点，有校车最好。因为我只是暂时和他住一个月，所以他想看看短租，不太好找。」

「为什么是暂时？」

「因为……」法尔科看看埃尔文，那双蓝眼睛里的光是无瑕，纯粹的，让人放下戒备，「因为我之后就要去跟亲哥哥一起生活了。」

埃尔文冲他温柔地笑笑，「真好。」沉默一会儿，突然问，「你觉得我是坏人吗？」

「不啊，是个很好的人呢。」

「你想住漂亮的大房子吗？」

「想啊。」

「那我家有校车，很大很漂亮，你想去住吗？」

「想啊！」法尔科要高兴得跳起来，又收回了一点兴奋，「得看看利威尔的意见。」

「那你跟我拉勾，一起努力说服他，好不好？」埃尔文伸出小拇指。

法尔科见状也缓缓伸出了小拇指，勾上的那一刻，埃尔文在心里把自己猛夸了一遍！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈，惊不惊喜，意不意外，恭喜猜对三笠的小伙伴。法尔科是本人的私心啦，觉得他超可爱啊！帅爸靓妈也很可爱！  
> 这章写的有点卡，不过还是产出来了，疗愈疗愈，不住一起咋疗啊？！  
> （发现一张超契合的利周边图，不过不知道怎么发在这儿。）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越来越互宠了是肿么肥四，但还是没开始疗。（捂脸）

两个人吃饱喝足了回到店里，利威尔看到他俩还想埋冤几句，结果法尔科一下像个见到主人的小狗狗一样兴奋地摇着尾巴扒拉利威尔，跟他说房子的事有着落了。利威尔面露喜色，接着一听是埃尔文家，又面露难色，感觉这事儿不太妥。老实说，埃尔文家的条件已经超出他的所求了，但他不想给埃尔文添麻烦。而且一想到他要和喜欢的人住一起，脑中就冒出些奇怪的联想，脸颊也偷偷开始发热。

利威尔有点见外的反应倒是也在埃尔文的意料之中，莫名地有一丝受伤，但他的嘴皮子功夫不比他研究那些高深的算法差。知道利威尔会不好意思，就说有亲友来探访或者有过渡期需要，提供住宿不是也正常吗？况且房间空着也是空着。来来回回，利威尔动摇了，就要跟他谈房租，他自然是不会收的，就边打哈哈边说就用饭食或者甜点来抵就好了。总之呢，晓之以正理加歪理，法尔科再动之以真情，发动一波小狗狗式撒娇，利威尔半推半就地答应了。

埃尔文一想到之后可以每天看到利威尔，还可以吃到他做的美食就乐不思蜀了，虽然距离纯爱心早晚餐还有些距离，但眼下他相当知足常乐。回到家以后，停车熄了火，趴在方向盘上闷闷地笑了两声。

可冷静下来，脑子里浮现爱情、恋爱等字眼还是被刺痛了，想爱，不敢爱。况且，这么多年了，他都还没有走出那片迷雾森林，梦魇也常在午夜来袭，他是有残缺的，还不适合谈爱说情。以为自己往前了，细细一想，他只是换了个方式把利威尔绑在身边而已。好自私，好坏。

利威尔的东西不算太多，还留了些生活用品给三笠。埃尔文现住的这套房子倒不算是豪宅，就是普通的独栋别墅，他只占了二楼的主卧和一楼的一间书房。还剩下一个小书房，和两间次卧。

他提前找人来把房子打扫得一尘不染，吩咐他们把两间卧室布置好，铺上软软的被子，空气也是香香的。埃尔文还想找人帮利威尔搬家被拒绝了，他想利威尔当然不是没有这点体力，也是因为习惯了凡事自己动手，丰衣足食吧。

于是埃尔文有点执拗地在他搬家那天也亲自去帮着一起搬了，有五六个箱子还有法尔科的几件小行李。

法尔科走进埃尔文的房子，顿时像打开了异世界的大门，开心地活蹦乱跳，东瞧瞧西看看。

「法尔科，你喜欢这里吗？」

「超喜欢啊！我从来没住过这么漂亮的房子。」

「那你喜欢我吗？」

「喜欢啊，埃尔文最好了！」

「比利威尔还好吗？」

「喂，别想诱拐我弟。」利威尔及时打断。

埃尔文笑了，不是想诱拐你弟，是想诱拐你好吗？

「我都安排好了，楼梯上去，走廊左边的书房和小卧室给法尔科，右边的这间次卧是你的。」埃尔文边讲边给利威尔比划，这个安排也暗藏玄机。

「哦，你的卧室不也在这边嘛，次卧旁边是你的卧室？」利威尔有点害羞地问。

「是啊，这个卧室的床大一些。」他倒是答得不假思索。

「啧，偏心了，怎么也不给我配个书房？」说完又觉得这个玩笑似乎有点暧昧了。

「学生要写作业的啊，你也好意思抢？」埃尔文笑着开回去，利威尔就没搭话，他又说，「你可以用我的书房。」

利威尔哼了声，不置可否，「法尔科，别乱跑啦，我们去放东西。」

埃尔文跟着他们上去，利威尔很有条理地帮法尔科把洗漱用品拿去洗手间放好，让他先去洗澡。睡衣叠好了放在床头，书包放在书房。埃尔文看得有点入迷，他也想参与其中。

看利威尔转头开始整理自己东西，埃尔文跃跃欲试地说：「我帮你吧。」

「不用了，你又不知道我的东西怎么放。」

「哦。」

「你今天已经帮了很多了，也累了吧？」

「没事，我再陪你一会儿。」埃尔文的语气很无害，利威尔也随他。

利威尔打开一个箱子，拿出几本关于甜点制作的书放在床头。埃尔文的视线随之飘到箱子里，面上的一幅画吸引了他的注意，画被是被亚克力材质的透明画框框起来的，比普通相框大一点，底座是原木的，是被细心保存起来的样子。一本记事本遮住了三分之一，但能看出画的是一盘各式各样的玛德琳小蛋糕，蛋糕黄灿灿的，有的撒了白色的糖霜，有的上面是蔓越莓的细碎，有的裹着粉色的奶油，是一幅色彩明亮而饱满的水彩画。

「这是你画的吗？」

利威尔在忙着收拾，疑惑地回过头，「什么？」

「这幅画。」埃尔文往箱子里指了指。

没想利威尔面带惊讶地大步走近，迅速把画拿出来抱在了怀里，「不是。」

「你紧张什么？莫非是什么重要的人送你的？」

「算是吧。」

「不能给别人看的？」

「也不是。」利威尔回答得像机器人。

「给我看看好吗？」

看了也没什么吧，利威尔犹疑一会儿，估计他也认不出来。就随意放在了身边的小圆桌上。埃尔文伸手拿起来，隔着相框轻轻摩挲，脑子里浮现的是夕阳西下的天空，有着秋千的小小游乐场，投在地面上的稀疏人影，就像是每当你听到一首老歌，那些藏在旋律里的记忆便会倾泻而出一样。与他的记忆碎片融合、交织，拼接成更加完整的画面，夹杂着别样的怀旧感。

这种奇妙的感觉，和第一次吃到利威尔做的玛德琳蛋糕如出一辙。

利威尔看他盯着画发呆，就问：「你还好吧？」

「利威尔。」埃尔文有点激动地说，「你有超能力吗？还是你的东西有超能力呢？」

「什么超能力？」

「就是那种……治愈能力。」

利威尔愣了下，回道，「你以为你在玩宝可梦吗？比法尔科还幼稚。」又淡淡地笑了，「这画怎么治愈你了？」

「说不上来，可我好像想到了什么。这是谁画的？」

利威尔支支吾吾，「……一个老朋友。」

他看一眼埃尔文的蓝色眼睛，傻瓜吧，根本不是什么超能力，这些都是你给我的东西呀。

自从法尔科坐上了校车以后，利威尔果然省了不少事。但他还是跟佩特拉调了一下班，他早上早去一点，这样晚上就可以早点回来给埃尔文和法尔科做晚饭，对于佩特拉这种年轻人来说，能多睡一会儿倒是福利。即使这样，每天回到家也差不多七点半了。

答应的事要做到，况且除了做饭他也想着尽量做点别的家务。可扫除什么的，也不是什么大事，他的例行事项罢了。还能更宠埃尔文吗？

埃尔文如愿以偿地夺回了利威尔的时间和注意力，家里不再是空荡荡，冷清清，好像有利威尔在，家里就不会缺乏烟火气；不仅如此，现在利威尔每天都睡在他旁边（的房间），他心潮澎湃，感觉他们好像很近很近似的。

周日一大早，法尔科在家留守，利威尔陪埃尔文去看医生，他通常都是很乖地坐在外面，刷着手机等埃尔文。手机也没有什么好看的，就看看IG，佩特拉开了个店铺账号，会发一些漂亮的甜点图，女孩子就是比较会拍，粉丝数还不少，也算是创造商机。

经过测试和评估，埃尔文的症状已经好了很多，医生说埃尔文目前的恐水主要是视觉上的刺激，不过已经到了可以不用专业人士，普通人经过指导也可以陪同练习的阶段。埃尔文提名利威尔，他一开始推脱说他不行，后面医生给利威尔做了评估，各方面指标过关，于是给他们布置了点“作业”。

埃尔文总有种感觉，利威尔会是他伤口上的一剂良药。说起来，他决定去看心理医生，也是在遇到利威尔以后产生的想法，那些他丢失的，不想面对的，他想要找回来，他想要填补那些残缺。

从医院出来，利威尔说想逛逛旁边的Plaza，正好有个超市可以买点食材。埃尔文不怎么逛超市，也是第一次和利威尔逛超市。

整个购物的过程利威尔主导，埃尔文只是静默地跟着他，时而新奇地拿起路过的商品或菜蔬端详一下。利威尔小小一只，推个大购物车，从后面看脑袋圆圆的，像个什么卡通人物。

「你有想吃的就跟我说？」利威尔转过头，回眸那一刹又像拂过一缕清风，惹动埃尔文心上的一片涟漪。

「你做什么，我就吃什么咯。」

「别的有钱人家的小孩也像你这么好养活吗？」

「话不能这么说，那也要看是谁做的。」

利威尔低下头，自顾自地朝着面粉和调料区迅速移动。疾走的小背影，在埃尔文看来实在太可爱了，害羞的利威尔太可爱了，想天天和利威尔逛超市了。

过了半晌，他追上去，看利威尔停在一排午餐肉罐头面前，看得认真。

「怎么想吃午餐肉？」

利威尔摇摇头，「逛超市经常都会看到，不过我是刻意不买它的。」

「高脂肪，高热量，高盐的“三高”食品，确实不是你的风格。」

「其实我很喜欢。以前小时候，吃不上什么好肉，每次吃这个罐头就觉得很香，很美味。」利威尔从货架上拿起一盒，自顾自地说，「之后虽然有能力买了，但又感觉吃了就会打破记忆里的好印象，就这么留个念想也不错。」

埃尔文沉默着，表情挺严肃，利威尔抬起头来看他一眼，「不好意思啊，矫情了。」

「没有，我在听你讲话而已。」一直以来，在埃尔文心里，利威尔像一朵山谷里的野百合，洁白、纯真，上面的露水都是清澈而甘甜的，这样的花一定是由丰盈的土壤孕育而出的，现在他发现利威尔是从山谷的悬崖缝里开出来的百合，美丽，坚韧，土壤虽不丰盈，却是汲取了日月灵气。

「所以你是从小就胃不好的？」利威尔不能吃多，总是少量多餐，这个习惯埃尔文倒是知道的。

「差不多，因为营养不太够，饮食不规律吧。」看埃尔文脸上写着难过，他有点懊恼自己把气氛搞得那么闷，赶紧转移话题，「你先去排队，我去拿点鲜虾就过来。」

没一会儿利威尔推着一车东西过来了，老远就看见埃尔文抱着个粉色的胖丁玩偶站在人群里，看上去非常不搭。利威尔哭笑不得，说是拿过来一起付钱，埃尔文还不干，就也随他，毕竟是喜欢二次元的男子，也不是不能理解。

结果上了车以后埃尔文把玩偶塞给了副驾的利威尔，「送给你的。」

「哈？为什么？」利威尔接过来，粉色的胖丁毛茸茸的，圆圆的，蓝色的大眼睛，一对猫耳朵，头顶还有一搓卷毛，正冲着他笑。

「你不是说有超能力的是宝可梦吗？这个小小的，也和你很像。」

利威尔伸手摸了摸，心生甜蜜，非常害羞了，「那他是治愈系的吗？」

「不是吧，好像会唱歌来着？」

「那应该像你才对，这眼睛的颜色也是。」

「嗯……那送给你，也挺好的。」暧昧的气氛在狭小的空间里倏地弥漫开来，两个人都有点不知所措了。

利威尔低着头，脸颊快要烧起来，「哦，谢谢。」

埃尔文默默地想，这样的一朵百合花，也是想要去悉心呵护的啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近工作有点忙，写的会慢（本来就不快）。其实有时候写着写着会挺孤独，缺乏动力，但是我还是会坚持写完的w。  
> 感谢评论/点赞/阅读的每一位，读者的反馈真的是最好的鼓励呃。不过我知道看的人少…  
> （sorry 废话多了，这章里提到的午餐肉罐头的灵感，是来自一位盆友的真实分享哈哈）


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及一些心理治疗的东西，都靠网络资料，也问过相关领域的朋友，不过还是很不专业哈。

法尔科深深地迷上了埃尔文的家，校车、大床、后院，最爱的要数埃尔文家那套VR游戏装（类似于Oculus），是他们公司开发的虚拟现实产品之一。每天玩40分钟几乎成为了法尔科睡前的固定娱乐项目，而且埃尔文乐于陪法尔科玩，一点也不孤单寂寞，经常无自觉地把利威尔干晾在一旁。

倒是有一次埃尔文执意要拉利威尔尝试，利威尔像只好奇的猫咪，谨慎但又有点跃跃欲试。埃尔文给他找了比较基础的游戏，例如打节奏和赛车这类的。戴上VR眼睛后现实感特别强，身临其境，不认真玩儿都不行，确实蛮有意思的，利威尔也乐在其中了。但玩完了又皱着眉头感慨，这个绝对会荼毒青少年的啊，试问有多少小男孩能抵挡住这种诱惑？

「好玩吗？」埃尔文睁着大眼睛，无比真诚地发问。

「嗯，还行。」利威尔还是选择回到沙发，「不过我还是不想对这东西上瘾。」连自己都沉迷了，还怎么管法尔科，而且他对游戏的兴趣本身也不大。

这时利威尔蜷缩在沙发上，耳边充斥着对战时的呼喊声，Game Over时不甘的叹气声，新高分时胜利的欢呼声。他一边闷闷地看手机，一边暗暗腹诽，埃尔文是在带坏小孩吧，想想法尔科多乖巧，多听话啊，以前都是看看他喜欢的节目，做点课外阅读就收拾东西准备睡觉了，现在天天惦记着游戏，就要管不住了。但不时地，余光瞟过眼下这幅画面，心底又升起不知从哪来的温度，心上的某处也柔软了几分。

家里没有比他年长的男性，他扮演的角色多半是严厉的，也许他也渴望过这种有大哥哥陪伴的感觉吧。

不过最后还是得摆着冷脸说，「时间到了，快去睡觉。」

利威尔在法尔科面前依然有着不可抗拒的威严，超过五分钟估计就要动手把他提走，所以到了这时，法尔科就会像小狗一样恋恋不舍地耷拉着脑袋，默默地退回房间。

游戏停了，法尔科睡了，世界终于安静了。利威尔坐到餐桌边，在笔记上写写画画。

「你在写什么？」埃尔文在客厅收拾着东西问他。

「之前看了医生给的教学材料，我在整理一些注意事项。」

半晌，埃尔文凑过来坐在他身边说，「……辛苦你了。」眼前的笔记整整齐齐，很有规条，认真的利威尔也好可爱，「其实我在反思，这会不会……给你造成压力。如果你不愿意，也完全没问题的。」

「你想多了。」利威尔答得很快。

「真的吗？」

「是啊。」利威尔没想到埃尔文会在意这些，放下笔思索几秒，认真地说，「你知道吗？这世界上所有希望你好起来的人当中，我肯定是排前三名的。」利威尔说这话没害羞，语气温柔而坚定，「我是怕我做不好。」

「怎么会？」埃尔文的心脏柔软的一沓糊涂，「你可是有超能力。」

利威尔笑了，「我跟你不在一个次元。」

「谢谢利威尔。」

这句温温柔柔的道谢让利威尔有点缺氧了，「知道了就别客气来客气去的。你做作业了吗？」

「早就写了。」埃尔文得意地掏出手机，他都写在了Notes上，「呐，这是我的清单。」

简单地说，治疗恐惧症通常都会采用exposure therapy，就是需要不断地暴露在恐惧源之下，让大脑适应。埃尔文要做的是列出他对水的恐惧层级，设置不同的目标、场景，然后不断练习。每次练习后，记录恐惧指数变化（例如0-100），过程中的感受和得着，直到指数很低或者降为0，再进行下一层级。

埃尔文说，这个清单还不是最终版，可以边探索边充实。

“注视水面5分钟

注视水面10分钟以上

一边注视一边与水互动

入水/游泳

潜入水中

湖边散步半小时

划皮艇

……

（后略）”

「写的挺具体的。」看起来是符合要求，利威尔点点头。

「那你是不是得完成你的那部分。」

「我？什么部分？」

「奖励啊。」

对哦，医生说适当地给予奖励，让病人有成就感，有助于提高积极性和治疗效率。

「呃……我没什么想法。」利威尔有点犯难，他能给埃尔文什么呢？埃尔文什么都不缺，况且现在能做的都在做了，「不然你自己写吧，我都尽量帮你完成。」

「你自己说的啊。」埃尔文犹豫一下，心里暗暗地坏笑起来，「那我写了？」

「嗯。」利威尔非常坦然，心想他还能写出什么花来不成，「你写在纸上吧。」

埃尔文认真思索，认真落笔。一分钟后，埃尔文把笔记本还给利威尔，虽然已经厚脸皮的写了，白纸黑字也改不了了，但是再看看这份混入了类似于情侣约会的奖励清单，心里还是有点小忐忑。

“注视水面5分钟：陪看一集《Attack on Titan》

注视水面10分钟以上：一起玩VR游戏

一边注视一边与水互动：去电影院看一部电影

入水/游泳：去探索没去过的餐厅

潜入水中：爬山

湖边散步半小时

……

（后略）”

利威尔看了以后，的确有那么点惊讶，但是并没有多想，因为他觉得这和他之前陪埃尔文去健身房、漫画书店、看医生并无大异，王子只是日常寂寞罢了。

「怎么样？」埃尔文下意识地摸了摸鼻子。

「哦，还可以，都以你为准。」还是有点不好意思看埃尔文就是了，「你后面没写？」

埃尔文得逞地笑笑，「后面还没想好呢。」来日方长嘛，「不过……我倒是有个终极目标。」他低下头，神色却暗淡下去，看上去有点悲伤。

「是什么？」

「再去看看大海。」当然，他也想和利威尔一起去看海，不过没说出来，也许还太过遥远。

「你喜欢海吗？」

「很喜欢，曾经。」

利威尔不知道该说什么好，他们的故乡就是个被海洋拥抱的城市，四季温热，几乎没有冬天，蓝天、海岛、白浪，美得令人心醉。但对埃尔文来说，记忆里的的美好都覆上了一层灰色，变成了可望而不可及的存在，甚至是令人心惊和畏惧的存在。

利威尔总感觉，埃尔文的创伤也许比他想的要深，这是自他搬来以后才发现的。利威尔的浴室在外面，有几次深夜或者凌晨迷迷糊糊地爬起来上厕所，他都能看到从埃尔文房间的门缝里透出的微光，一开始他以为这家伙是夜猫子，但是里面一点动静都没有，后面他才想到，也许埃尔文是故意睡觉留灯的，所以他是怕黑？

「在想什么呢？」看到利威尔对着后院门发呆，埃尔文从后面叫他，「准备好了吗？」

利威尔回过神，看到对方也换上了运动T恤和短裤，依然是笔直的大长腿，胸肌在略微紧身的T恤下忽隐忽现，一靠近就很有存在感的身高，利威尔心神荡漾了片刻。

「好了。」

九月，弥留着夏季的余温，又不会热得把人烤熟，正是S市最好的季节，空气里的味道像滤过一样干净清爽。埃尔文家的游泳池又注满了水，被阳光晒着，晶莹透彻，也带上温度，不至于冰冷。

计划定了就得动起来。利威尔这天休息，下午收拾了屋子，准备好了晚饭的食材，今天打算做海鲜饭；督促法尔科做完作业，陪他去附近的树林里采了一些植物样本，生物课的任务。之后等埃尔文下班，他们就可以小试牛刀了。

两个人在泳池边坐下来，双脚踩在阶梯上，水面只没过脚踝以上，并不打算深入接触。靠近的时候埃尔文还是不免有些心慌气短。

「深呼吸，埃尔文。」

利威尔也跟着埃尔文闭上眼睛，胸腔整齐地上下起伏，保持同个频率。

「还紧张吗？」

「我没事。」

「很好，现在睁开眼睛。」

水波在瞳孔中晃动，是轻柔的，无辜的，也可能是危险的，暴力的，不同的人对万物的感受也不尽相同。

在无声的注视中过去了一分钟。

「你现在有什么想法？」

「波浪离我很近，水很深，里面有很多未知的东西，什么也看不清，我想如果被浪打到的话，会喘不过气。」

「你感觉现在的恐惧等级是多少？」

「……55？」埃尔文的呼吸有些混乱。

「再深呼吸。」

又过去了一分钟，埃尔文还在坚持，利威尔慢慢地说，「你做得很好，现在呢？」

「水好冷，我全身都要打颤了，冷冰冰的水像是钻进我的细胞里。」

「等级呢？」

「65吧。」

「如果受不了，就把眼睛闭上。」

片刻后埃尔文闭上了眼睛，「利威尔，我的头好晕，心跳也变快了，像去到了异空间，那里茫茫的，空荡荡，没有出口。」

利威尔转过脸，埃尔文正在努力地调整呼吸，那样子似乎是很难受，「别担心，我在呢。」

「你在？」

「我在。」

「可是我感受不到。」

利威尔愣了下，他咬了咬下唇，心下一横，伸出一只手来抓过埃尔文的手，握住了，指尖冰凉，埃尔文的手好大，好宽厚，他不适时宜地感到一阵悸动。

埃尔文感受到了，好温暖，连着心脏也被烘热了一样，他下意识地攥紧了这只小手。

「我好像回来了，回到现实了。」

「你做的很好，埃尔文。要再来一次吗？」

「好啊。」埃尔文再次深呼吸，握住的手却没有放开，他不打算放了。

于此同时，楼上的窗边有一个小朋友的身影，后院的两个大人不小心被法尔科瞟到了，他们靠的很近，有点亲密的样子吓了法尔科一跳。再定睛一看，这两个人居然还牵着手啊？！最近法尔科正陷入对班上一个女生的暗恋，他脑内的画面太美好，脸刷地就红了，他也好想和贾碧一起在波光粼粼的水面上游泳，游完泳一边说悄悄话，一边偷偷在池边牵手……

虽然法尔科同学真的是想多了，不过此次练习还算成功，埃尔文失败两轮后坚持到了5分钟，虽然恐惧指数居高不下，期间一直拉着利威尔的手。战果也很不错，利威尔陪埃尔文看了一集「进击的巨人」。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章有点小突破（坏笑）

自从那次手拉手练习之后，埃尔文每次都是这样拉着利威尔手的。整个过程，加上中间休息也不会超过二十分钟，但足以让两只手从干燥温热到渗出细细的汗水。练习最好是不间断地进行，这样有助于大脑形成记忆，所以他们每天都在练，最新战果就是，一起看完了4集动画，还加入法尔科玩了一次VR游戏，进度表算是稳步推进中。

埃尔文会在日志里认真写上“恐惧指数下降的因素：控制呼吸，集中注意力，利威尔”之类的记录。

利威尔一本正经地，「医生给的材料上说，要慢慢的，要戒掉一些让你感到安全的行为。」比如有人陪，比如……牵手。

「你学得好认真哦。」埃尔文像是不情愿，撇撇嘴，「现在还没到那一步不是吗？」

利威尔拿埃尔文这种不知道哪儿冒出来的孩子气没办法，但心里竟然有点暗喜，好像埃尔文很依赖他似的。

前一天，两个人照例坐在水池边，利威尔鼓励埃尔文试着与水互动一下。看对方有点紧张，利威尔率先在水池里晃动了一下脚丫，水花轻轻地溅起来，发出哗啦哗啦的响动。

「就像这样。」

埃尔文低下头，注意到浸泡在水里的脚丫，因为踩在阶梯上，非常浅，没有让埃尔文感到恐惧，反而是水里的两双脚丫子看起来有点可爱，尤其是利威尔的脚，比他的小很多，脚趾也很迷你的样子。然后他跟着利威尔，用脚和水嬉戏，稍微一用力，水花就溅得很高，打湿了裤腿。

「感觉怎么样？」

「挺有趣的。」

「要用手试试吗？不用看太深的地方。」

埃尔文点点头，跃跃欲试。利威尔先拉着埃尔文的手，慢慢往下试探。紧握的手默契地放松开来，若即若离地，随意地在水里轻轻地晃荡。

利威尔掬起了一汪水抛向远处，在池中心洒下零零碎碎的波点。随着他连续两次的动作，水面漾起层层涟漪。埃尔文的身体还倾斜着，微微起伏的水面在他的视线里就不是“微微”，他骤然感到一阵晕眩，一边下意识地寻求利威尔的手，一边直起身，抓住了。可慌乱中力度掌控不好。利威尔还在嬉水，重心本就不稳，被大力一带，身体一斜，就栽在了埃尔文怀里——如果放到韩剧里，就是慢动作，男女主人公深情对视，再配上主题曲BGM的场景，比如「星你」里《My Destiney》那种。

可惜不是韩剧，利威尔受到惊吓，马上坐起来正了正身体。两个人的心底都像这池水一样，泛起了小小的波澜。但身体却像两尊雕塑一样，虽然还拉着手，却一动也不动了。

平静了一会儿，利威尔才小声地开口说，「不好意思，玩儿过头了。」

「还好，我没事。」

虽然不是韩剧，但这一幕，利威尔已经自动在脑海中剪辑，并不定时地循环播放上了，回味无穷。

下班之前清空了大脑，换衣服的空档就是最佳的回味时间。

今天天气不好，下午五点就开始乌云密布，当下是一副黑云压城的景象，预报上说今晚有强风暴雨来袭，坏天气可能会持续三天，大家都早早归家，跟避难似的，所以店里也显得人烟稀疏。

「Boss，预报上说晚上会有暴风雨诶。」佩特拉一边划手机，一边嘀咕。

利威尔换下了工作服，套上一件风衣。

「如果等下没人了，就早点回家吧，旁边好多商店都关门了，路上注意安全。」

「啊？那今天是不是又不能和三笠一起吃饭了！」让发出哀嚎，关注点独树一帜。

三笠在家会计事务所上班，初来乍到，最先交上朋友的不是同事，而是利威尔店里的人。利威尔怕她刚来会寂寞，就说下班无聊的话可以和他们几个一起吃饭。

第一次见面的时候，是利威尔给介绍的，大家都熟人，他行云流水一般，「这是助手佩特拉，唯一的女生，这是让，阿明，艾伦，他们几个很吵，你大概不会无聊。」又转过脸对着三笠，「这是我妹妹，三笠，我不在的话，你们替我多照应一下，谢了。」整个过程不到30秒。

三笠比较慢热，但是因为有个温婉热情的佩特拉，有个殷勤主动的让让子，还有看起来纯真无害的阿明，也渐渐卸下了防备，最近相处得不错。她有时候会来店里吃甜点，每次都坐在角落的那张桌子，或者和他们一起吃个晚饭也是有的。

除了艾伦，三笠不知道如何形容，因为艾伦对她似乎总是爱搭不理的。是不喜欢她，还是性格本来就那样，她不得而知。

好巧不巧，最近有一次是她和佩特拉，还有艾伦三个人一起去吃的饭。吃完刚踏出门，佩特拉说忘了去洗手间，于是就剩她和艾伦在外面等。秋夜，风里本就沾上了丝丝寒意，眼下的氛围更是尴尬，三笠不禁打了个哆嗦，下意识地把手放在嘴前呵了口气。

要是让在的话，肯定不会这么冷场。

没想到，艾伦居然从自己脖子上取下一条围巾，胡乱地搭在了三笠的脖子上。一时间不知道是惊讶多一点，还是羞涩多一点，三笠脸红了，她把围巾围好，遮住半张脸，闷闷地说了句「谢谢」。

艾伦的表情倒是镇定无比，看起来和平常无异，「你应该多穿点。」

一瞬间的暧昧似乎已荡然无存。不过，这事却在三笠心里种下一颗无名的种子。因为，她开始有意无意地关注起艾伦来了。让让子知道后估计会很心痛。

「人家说不定并不是很想和你一起吃饭。」艾伦冒出来损他。

「也不会想和你吃。」

「我可不是恋爱脑。」

「你的直男脑就很好吗！」

利威尔内心翻个白眼，同时暗暗自我反省，是不是亲手把自家的白菜……不不，不能这么说，是好青年，是好徒弟。

「别闹了，我建议赶紧收拾东西，这天气看起来越来越糟了。」

不知不觉，淅淅沥沥的雨已连成了一道雨幕。

雨越下越大，睡觉前已经有了强风的迹象，窗户外面的风一阵阵地呼啸而过，院子里的树枝随之剧烈地晃动，有那么点点恐怖片的感觉。

利威尔躺在床上看一本甜点制作的书，风声吵的得他很烦躁，要炸毛了。算了，还是睡觉吧，他正准备起身去躺卫生间，倏地，世界一片漆黑——停电了！

他用手机的灯光照着，勉勉强强去了个厕所，出来的时候他撇了一眼埃尔文的卧室，也是黑的了。之前每一次看都会有亮光的。躺上床，他心里有点忐忑，一是这个风声实在扰人，二是不知道埃尔文睡了没有。如果没有灯，他会不会怕黑？

他发了个短信给埃尔文。

“你睡了没？”

“还没。”埃尔文秒回。

“停电了。”

“我知道，好黑。”

“你还OK吗？”

“还好。”

利威尔放下心，埃尔文接着又发，“你能来陪我一下吗？”

“哦，好。”

借着手机微弱的光，利威尔摸到了埃尔文的卧室里，他还是第一次进来。

「埃尔文。」利威尔关了门，轻声唤他。

「过来，可以吗？」

利威尔的心脏一下子跳得好快，还好呼呼的风声盖过了他的心跳声。他一路挪到了埃尔文床边坐下了。

埃尔文拽拽他的睡衣，「躺下，这样我看不见你。」

利威尔乖乖照做了，埃尔文的床上有股好闻的味道，他翻了个身，面对埃尔文。埃尔文掀起被子，把利威尔也罩住了，被子很软。借着暗淡的夜色，勉强可以看到对面人的轮廓。

「为什么……你睡觉都不关灯？」利威尔像在说悄悄话一样。

「被你发现了。」埃尔文的声音也轻轻的，「因为会睡不着，会做噩梦……会想到那天的事。」

狂风继续怒吼，暴雨如注，拍打着窗户，一颗心也悬乎乎的。

「……你想和我说吗？」

埃尔文沉默了良久，看不太清楚他的表情，他把被子往上拉了点，遮住了半张脸。像只温顺的金毛，搞得利威尔很想摸摸他的头。

「那天……我们学校的饭食好像有问题，好多同学都中了招，医生说是食物中毒。我一直发烧，呕吐，总之就是很不好。家里的阿姨把我送进了医院。那时，我反而有点高兴，因为我想，我病那么重，我妈总会回来看我了吧。」

「她去哪儿了？」

「那时候我父亲的事业处于上升期，其实也跟他现在差不多，忙。然后他们两个有了争吵，房子很大，可是我都听见了。后面，我回家来就看不到她了，阿姨说，她去了外婆家。我就想，他是不是也不想要我了。」

利威尔听着，也感到了痛，他真的伸出了手，揉揉埃尔文软软的金发。

「外婆家在一个岛上。你知道的吧？我们的那座城市被大海环绕，那里有很多漂亮的岛。」

「嗯。」

「我缠着阿姨，让他打电话给我妈……」利威尔感到了埃尔文略微沉重的呼吸，「那天的天气可能比今天还差，客轮在海上出了故障……」他的声音渐弱，听上去是苦涩的，「……我没能看她最后一眼。」

利威尔不善言语，只是像平时那样，握住他的手，告诉他，“我在这里”。

「她也是人，会寂寞，会脆弱，我该理解的。我一个人……也没什么。」埃尔文用力深呼吸，「我不该任性，不该找她，我的错……」

「不，不是的！」利威尔非常坚定地回答，「小孩渴望父母的爱是本能，并没有错。」

「……是吗？」埃尔文呢喃着。

「是，做母亲的，想要守护自己的孩子也是本能。」

「你知道？」

「我妈妈说的。」

「也许，她是不爱我了，才会走的。」

「她很爱你。」利威尔想起了小时候吃过的那些五花八门的玛德琳小蛋糕，每一块都是她对埃尔文的爱，「她也想你，所以才会回来。」

于黑暗中，唯有彼此对视的这两双眼睛里饱含晶莹，藏着亮光。利威尔放开手，凑近了，抱了抱埃尔文。正欲放开，却被拥住，跌入了一个宽阔的怀抱。这次可不是小事故。

温度，味道，都很近，很真实。

「一切都会过去。」利威尔侧过脸，伏在他耳边温柔地说。

「利威尔，我想抱着你睡。」

埃尔文感到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋上下动了动，表示同意了。他把双臂紧了紧，小小的身体特别暖，特别好闻，有一股沐浴露的奶香味。

外面依旧狂风肆虐，可相拥的时候，他们筑起了避风港，那里很平静，很安稳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry，最近实在太忙，本来写的就不快，现在似乎又慢了点，土下座。但我依旧希望能至少一周一更。  
> 这个文估计还需要柔弱一阵子，哈哈。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章满满的“床戏”，还爆字数了。

第二天醒来之后，利威尔不见踪影。他通常都是起的最早的那个，下楼的时候早餐已经准备好了。

昨晚相拥着同榻而眠，埃尔文感觉像抱着个毛绒玩具一样，热烘烘的，软乎乎的。体温交融，在这个没有亮光的寒夜里，梦魇没有侵扰，埃尔文反而做了一个美梦。就像是被困于漆黑山路上的旅人，绝望之时恰逢一个手提探照灯的人，然后伴着他走过了这条漫漫旅途。

说起来这个梦也是如真似幻，梦里他见到了母亲，她陪他看书，画画，给他做点心，他第一次吃到了柠檬味的，贝壳状的玛德琳小蛋糕。

自从母亲去世后，埃尔文就没有做过这么温馨的关于她的梦。与其说是梦，这些零散的场景更像是封存已久的记忆。回味起来，那一点真实感还击打着他，那一颗心脏还隐隐作痛，却似乎不像一直以来的那般沉重了，他的心像被放置在了一朵棉花状的云彩上。

接下来的两天，天气未见转晴，雨还是连绵不断。强风过境，给城市，街道留下的是一地落叶和断枝，还有加班修复的电力公司。S市发展得比较早，很多电线不是埋在地下的，不太稳定，老毛病了。

雨滴拍打着窗户，凝结成一缕缕水柱，向下流淌，声音稳定有序。利威尔照例躺在床上看书，埃尔文送给他的胖丁玩偶就在枕头边，也许是为了消解寂寞吧。

被埃尔文抱了一夜以后，他一发不可收拾地坠入了爱河。

如果说埃尔文与他的因缘是导火索，埃尔文给予的爱护和关心让他依恋，那么埃尔文的孤独和脆弱可以说是令他着迷了。他想去宠着，爱着。这算是爱情吗？在他原来的那个世界里，他没见过什么完满的家庭，也没看过多少正常的恋爱，爱情太稀缺、太模糊了，性才是更为常见的，容易的东西。

狂乱的雨夜，聆听心上人的心事，再被心上人抱着睡觉，他是人，是个男人，他有感情，也有欲望。但对着埃尔文他什么都做不了，他只能在天亮前，趁着埃尔文没醒，从他身边逃掉。

分开了一夜，利威尔的内心还余波未尽，想着想着脸就热热的，心也酸酸的，书又看不进去了，还是睡觉吧。

放下书，正准备关灯，有人咚咚敲了两下门，「怎么了？」以为是法尔科。

「是我。」

是埃尔文！利威尔警铃大作！他平复了一下，然后镇定自若地去开门。

「怎么还没睡觉？」埃尔文穿着睡衣，头发有点凌乱。

「就要睡了。」

埃尔文的视线落在胖丁的身上，嘴角勾起浅浅笑意，利威尔又害羞了，「你找我有事？」

「睡不着，想和你说说话。」

不知道埃尔文是不是又故意撒娇，利威尔总归是有点心疼，「那你进来吧。」

他懂，往事不堪回首，可午夜梦回，它仍不期而至，那是一种折磨；而埃尔文这么多年来，有意将自己困在过去，那是另一种折磨。儿时失去至亲，如果当时有人能好好疏导和陪伴，或许不至于此。

他们并排而坐，背后空荡荡的没有靠的，埃尔文便把手撑在后面。利威尔看着他这么大个儿，很不舒服的样子，鬼使神差地说，「靠床头坐吧？」说完又十分后悔……

埃尔文眼睛一亮，很开心地答应了，他非常自觉地占了胖丁的位置，把枕头立起来垫在背后，胖丁放怀里。利威尔仍坐在床沿，有点不敢动了。

「你背对着我怎么和你说话？」

利威尔故作镇定地爬上了床。埃尔文家的床都不小，两个人也不是很挤，此刻他们各占一边，可以说各怀鬼胎。

「怎么又失眠？」利威尔首先打破沉默。

埃尔文没有回答，而是问「利威尔的妈妈是个怎样的人？」

「怎么突然问这个？」

「今天想听你说话，好不好？」埃尔文又像个好奇宝宝一样地看着他，「能说出那样的话 **，** 她很温柔吧？ **」**

「是啊，其实有时候觉得她有点傻。」利威尔调整了一会儿呼吸，埃尔文看他的眼神很真诚，「从懂事以来，她就在帮那个抛弃我们的人渣还债。还完了，那帮无赖也不肯罢休，经常上门来找麻烦。一个女人和小孩能怎样呢？不就是明摆着给人欺负的。」

「但是她把你保护得很好。」

「……我不想再让她受伤，不过我还是个没用的小混蛋。」利威尔无奈地笑了下，「直到，我舅舅带着我表妹出现，那帮人才没再来找麻烦。」

「这么厉害，他是个什么人？」

「这至今还是个谜。我们合理怀疑过他是不是混帮派的。他突然出现，把三笠，就是我妹妹丢下，又突然消失了。」利威尔耸耸肩，「反正这事总算告一段落。对，他走之前他还教了我们格斗术。」

「所以，三笠……是他的女儿？」埃尔文的声音里不知不觉地带上了倦意。

「不是。三笠父母双亡，舅舅带过她一段时间。」

「原来你的格斗术是舅舅教的，你打架很厉害咯？」

「打架、抽烟、脏话什么的，对于我们那的小孩来说，是成长必备技能好不？」

「哇哦。」

「吓到了吧，好小孩。」利威尔一点不意外埃尔文的反应。

「没有，你才不会吓到我。」埃尔文靠着床头，缓缓闭上眼睛，「那时候的你好辛苦。」

利威尔默然，心中胀起了温柔，“但是谢谢你，给了那时候的我那么多的温暖。”

空气里一直很安静，半晌，利威尔才扭头看了看埃尔文——什么嘛！这家伙居然睡着了！

「埃尔文。」利威尔放轻声音，「要回去睡吗？」

埃尔文迷迷糊糊地，「……不用了，关灯吧。」说完就钻进了利威尔的被子，无比流畅和自然，就跟自己的床一样。

利威尔还在有点小忿忿，不想管他了，爱怎样怎样好了，反正话也说了。他躺下去，伸手关了台灯，背对着不敢看埃尔文。

不一会儿，黑暗中，一只手臂伸过来，又把他结结实实地抱住了——这是个特意赠予他的拥抱。利威尔后背贴着埃尔文的胸膛，感受着颈后轻柔平稳的呼吸，他的心脏要超负荷了。

「晚安，利威尔。」

两次同眠的小插曲之后，一切似乎回归了正常。天气转晴，利威尔照例陪着埃尔文练习，只不过一场秋雨一场寒，现在游泳池的水也跟着气温一起变凉了，埃尔文说之后可以去健身房的游泳池，毕竟变换不同的环境也是治疗的重要因素之一。

晚上埃尔文下班回家后没看到利威尔。是法尔科照利威尔的指示把做好的饭菜热了热，摆上了桌。

「利威尔呢？」

「他去和朋友吃饭了。」

「哦，谢谢你准备饭菜。」埃尔文摸了摸法尔科的头，「我还没听他提过其他的朋友呢，除了店里的人。」埃尔文新奇地说。

「不是这边的朋友哦。是法兰过来玩了。」

「那是谁？」好像挺是号人物的样子。

「我们住在同一个社区，他们从小学就认识了，很亲，两家人也熟。」

看到埃尔文立刻冷却的脸色，法尔科把手放在嘴边，讲悄悄话一样地说，「我这里有一个重要情报，关于利威尔的，你想听吗？」

埃尔文笑了，搞得跟间谍似的，「你说吧，条件是什么？」

「在利威尔没回来之前，让我多玩30分钟游戏，并且保密。」

「成交。」

法尔科酝酿了一会儿，「我曾经以为，利威尔会和法兰在一起。我说完了。」

这个信息量蛮大的，首先利威尔果然喜欢男生，其次竹马有威胁，埃尔文嫉妒了，「利威尔喜欢他吗？」

「嗯……我觉得，他比较喜欢你。」法尔科不仅冰雪聪明，还会说话。

埃尔文被他哄到一下，假模假样地责问，「你这小孩子，懂得还挺多？」

「拜托，我是从West River来的诶，我们那里的小孩都很早熟。」法尔科装成熟。

埃尔文愣了下，「你们一直是住在West River那片吗？」虽然知道是同乡，但他还真没问过利威尔住在哪里。

「是啊。」法尔科边说，边往嘴里塞了一大口黑椒牛柳。

利威尔到家已经快11点了。一回来就看见埃尔文还坐在客厅里，敲打着笔电的键盘，看见他进了门，才悠悠地抬起眼。

「这么晚才回？」

「嗯，见朋友。」一句平常的问句，却让利威尔感到一股冷意。

「你有喝酒？」老远就能闻到。

利威尔喝得有点多，他酒量不错，但被埃尔文盯得像个做错事的小孩一样，「嗯。」

埃尔文没再问什么，但他总感觉此地不宜久留。于是两脚像抹了油一样，蹭地溜上去洗澡了。

洗完澡出来，去掉了难闻的味道，利威尔一身轻快，他没醉，是处于一种微醺的状态，有点飘飘然。直到猛然瞥见倚在卧室门边的埃尔文，又浑身局促。

「你还不睡？」

「今晚我想关了灯睡觉，你陪我。」颐指气使的。

利威尔听出来了，埃尔文就是生气了。这是气个什么劲啊？不就是没有给他做饭，回来晚了点？又没做什么对不起他的事。再说了再说了，他又不是埃尔文的什么什么人。成年人没有自由的吗？

但他没有拒绝，为什么呢？他拒绝不了埃尔文，更何况，他现在还非常喜欢埃尔文。

埃尔文关上门，直直地大步迈向床，麻溜地滚进了被子。利威尔轻叹一声，晕乎乎地走到床边，气鼓鼓地躺下了，也不说话。

「你不要离我那么远。」埃尔文的声音忽然很轻。

利威尔好容易就心软了，他翻了个身，面向埃尔文，也更靠近他。四目相对也是一种身体接触，会产生化学反应的。利威尔凝着埃尔文深邃的五官，感受他稳定的呼吸，还有近在咫尺的温度，心猿意马。

埃尔文故意又凑近了一点，月光柔柔地在利威尔脸上漾开，他的眼睛细长，眼窝很深，皮肤白皙光滑，细碎的刘海挡在额前，嘴唇微红，感觉会像蜜桃一样柔软和甜蜜。

「我今天等了你好久。」埃尔文的蓝眼睛泛着水光，亮晶晶的。

利威尔被他说的真有点抱歉了，「下次我和你说一声。」

「那这一次，你得安慰我一下。」

「……还怎么安慰啊？」

埃尔文不说话了。这人恃宠而骄，利威尔习惯了，他一边飘一边想，想的都不太正经。之前怎么安抚埃尔文的。牵一下，抱一下？想着想着脸就要烧起来了，言语是他不擅长的，他就知道这些。

「我跟你说，我喝了酒，你跟我躺在一起是很危险的！」

「你放马过来。」

利威尔窃喜，扭扭捏捏地，借着那股酒劲儿，凑过去对着埃尔文的额头啾了一下。

埃尔文绽开一个笑，像放起烟花，把四周都点亮了。目光流转之间，空气里的味道也变了，利威尔的双颊染上绯红。这朵百合花居然有如此娇艳的一面，又纯又欲的样子，简直让埃尔文的矜持濒临崩溃。

埃尔文把利威尔抱住，在他嘴角边回吻了一下，然后把脸埋在他的颈窝里，呼吸沉重。这一下受不了了，两个人前所未有地紧贴在一起，像两个浴火焚身的小青年一样胡乱地亲亲摸摸起来，下半身起反应了。

「怎么办啊？利威尔。」埃尔文装模作样地叫。

利威尔也急了，「我都说了很危险了！」

「但你还是要负责。」

「知……知道了。」

还能怎么办？下一秒埃尔文就感受到了利威尔手上的抚触，此时他的脸红透了，眼目里满是情欲的水色和氤氲，还带着几分认真，几分委屈，几分陶醉。

他的动作似乎很熟练，力度和节奏都恰到好处，手心都变得湿润火热了，埃尔文被他撸得舒舒服服的，不醋了，还良心发现了，「我也有错。」埃尔文手上用了点劲儿，搂着利威尔的细腰把他拉近自己，另一只手也温柔地认真地开始帮利威尔灭火。

利威尔迷迷糊糊地把脸埋在埃尔文的胸上，拉扯中他的睡衣扣子被扯开了点，他好像看到了白花花的大胸肌，他彻底晕了！该说酒精到底是个好东西还是坏东西呢？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么办，我不想把法尔科送走了。  
> 这章写了好久，我这个人真是开车苦手，之后再弥补吧。  
> （哎，写着写着我又开始自我怀疑了）


	10. Chapter 10

米克的startup近期刚完成了A+轮融资，办了个小型party庆祝这一里程碑，媒体和投资方都有到场，简直风生水起，如火如荼。埃尔文的道贺也没有缺席，开玩笑说让他请客，米克反倒是逮住机会说「我请，你肯来吗？」搜寻着久远的记忆，上一次见埃尔文是一个月前了吧，米克心生几许怨念，虽然他自己作为co-founder之一，也是经常忙得不分昼夜。

没想埃尔文这次居然如此爽快地就答应了，米克有点措不及防。但是为了埃尔文，还是可以挤出时间的。而且面对这难能可贵的约饭，他十分大方豪迈地决定请点不一样的。

于是埃尔文和米克两个人就出现在了S市的最高地标建筑Skyline Tower上面的西餐厅。餐厅位于塔顶，四面环形全是玻璃窗，铺着白色桌布的方形餐桌沿窗而置。黄昏时分，天边的云层被染上了一层淡粉色，一层淡橘色，在夕阳的余晖和漂亮的城市全景中享受美食，虽然这不是情侣卡座，也有那么点浪漫过头了。

米克一心想要好好款待埃尔文，特意预约的，埃尔文自然也是满心欢喜。跟他聊了聊公司的发展前景，在这个startup遍地开花的时代，要想顺利上市并不容易，哪怕最后能被大公司收购也算是相当成功了。埃尔文虽也萌生过创业的想法，但是他现在在团队里作为首席，也是支柱一般的存在，而且做一些实际的研发项目让他更觉踏实，在这点上他似乎和韩吉互通。

只不过他时不时地心思跑到另一边，暗暗地筹划，不然以后带利威尔来体验一下，就当作他们的第一次约会也不错吧，反正去餐厅吃饭也是计划表上的一项嘛。利威尔会喜欢这种地方吗？

他最近越来越有信心了，不止是指他的恐水症，就连那些深埋的，隐而未现的伤口也像是在慢慢地愈合。龟裂干涸的土壤在利威尔的悉心浇灌和打理之下，也是可以让爱的种子生根发芽，开出花来的。

自从那次令人脸红心跳的小波澜之后，他们就没好意思再同床共眠，彼此之间似乎还生出了点尴尬。也许那天他不该这么任性的，可是利威尔太诱人了，迷离氤氲的眼睛，沾着酒气的亲吻，软软糯糯的嘴唇，让他迷醉了，破防了。

不过稍微降降温也无妨，因为他已经决定好了，他要好好追求利威尔。想想嘴角还是露出了弧形。

「有人出来吃饭，还心不在焉。」米克意味深长地来一句。

埃尔文不好意思地笑一下，也不算是掩饰，「你居然选了这么一家，搞这么浪漫？」

此时红酒，作为前菜的鹅肝和腌渍甜菜沙拉，两份菌菇浓汤，已被好好地摆上了桌面。

「心有浪漫之人才觉浪漫吧。」反正他和埃尔文之间是绝对没半点浪漫可言的。

「你又知道了？」

「一股春心萌动的味道。」米克吸了吸鼻子，「你有目标了？」

米克的鼻子还是一如既往地灵敏，埃尔文没回答，往嘴里塞了一口沙拉，愉悦地细细咀嚼，却不是否认的意味。

「嗯……让我猜猜。」米克作沉思状，「是你的那个小小的甜点师？」

埃尔文扶额，他好像才意识到他们已经告别那种交易关系一段日子了，这是好事。

「嗯，但现在没雇他了。」

米克有点震惊，「你居然舍得？那谁给你做饭？」

「还是他啊。」埃尔文的眼睛在笑，像炫耀似的说，「利威尔现在住我家。」

「什、什么？」米克加倍震惊，「这么速度！」都同居上了。

「嘿，别想歪，我还没开始正式追呢。」

米克震惊X3，「你到底什么情况啊？」

于是埃尔文非常耐心地给他讲述了，法尔科，利威尔“不得不”搬到他家的经过，以及利威尔陪他治疗的事情。期间鲜嫩多汁的鳕鱼和肉质丝滑的和牛也上场了，两样都是这家店的招牌。

「好吧。」米克听了有点百感交集，蹦出一句：「你就这么被掰弯了。」

米克一副老父亲般严肃的样子把埃尔文看乐了，「不知道，可能我只是……只是会对他有感觉。」

也许正如韩吉所说，性向是流动的，米克倒也不会有什么意见。埃尔文做事是有分寸的那一类，会大胆，但不是乱来。感情上，他似乎更显得谨慎，在他所接触的这些花花圈子里，埃尔文独树一帜。交往都是从约会，互相了解开始的，先走心才能走肾。作为朋友，他能做的就是理解他，支持他。更何况，埃尔文认识利威尔之后的变化也是有目共睹。

「看来他真的有一手哈，今天这么爽快就出来吃饭，是沾光了。」米克还是有点嫉妒的，毕竟他也是埃尔文的最佳亲友来着。

「吃醋了。」

「闭嘴。」

「就是吃醋了。」

「少得意。」

埃尔文和他斗嘴，这么开朗，米克像是嗅到一股雨后阳光的味道，竟然有些许的陌生。他不会忘记当年埃尔文失恋后的惨状，那段时间陪他喝的酒大概比大学四年加起来还多。用酒精洗刷回忆，冲掉感情，这种传统方式，不管是否真的有用，但至少是个宣泄口。宣泄完了那一头，那道伤口是不流血了，却还是留着疤痕。

说实话，那时候大家都很看好埃尔文和他前女友。安妮是校友，比埃尔文他们小一级，算是个富家千金，亚裔女生的长相，伶俐大方，走气质那一卦的，有点艺术气息。低调，平时看不到她穿什么奢侈品，追求的是时尚和舒适。她学的也是艺术类专业，好像是有关动画，交互艺术什么的。埃尔文那时候也喜欢画画，他们在一个素描课上认识，聊了以后，发现彼此的父辈也有交集，还挺有缘，于是就保持了联系。

有一段佳话也经常被拿出来调侃。那女孩心灵手巧的，手工做得好。有一次课间随手折了几个糖果状的小盒子，不知怎么，就戳中了埃尔文这个好奇宝宝的点。于是安妮神奇地教起了埃尔文折纸，教着教着，叠着叠着，两个人就生出了感情，也开始约会了。最后埃尔文学有所成，折了一个暗藏机关的小爱心，从心形的中间拉开是一张纸条，上面是表白的话语。钻石、香槟、玫瑰的光辉，似乎在他们这种质朴，甚至有点幼稚的浪漫里，也显得暗哑了。

两个人交往得似乎也挺顺利，在众人眼中就是金童玉女，门当户对。到了成熟的阶段，安妮也本科毕业了。埃尔文决定求婚，戒指还是米克陪着一起挑的。没想到安妮突然决定去欧洲一间名校留学深造，埃尔文倒不是反对，只是异地恋本来就充满危机和试探，所以埃尔文提出先订婚，这是一种承诺。安妮或许是不愿过早地被婚约束缚，或许是认为埃尔文不信任她，两人就在相互试探中产生了分歧，安妮自是不可能放手来之不易的求学机会，于是这段感情也在一片唏嘘声中宣告结束。

想想还是心惊，米克抬头看了眼埃尔文。对方怡然自得地喝了口红酒，又切下一块入口即化的和牛往嘴里送。他纤长的睫毛在灯光之下投下阴影，五官更显得深邃，米克无端想到了“岁月静好”这个词。长久以来，他都打从心底地希望埃尔文可以收获幸福，本来埃尔文就缺少家庭缘分，所以希望他至少不再受爱情之苦，这种苦，人生饱尝一次就够了。

利威尔知道埃尔文要晚回家，晚饭和法尔科一起吃了烤牛排，难得地耐心陪他玩了游戏，但是到时间就关掉这一基本原则还是没变。他站在法尔科的书桌前，帮他收拾摆乱的书籍、文具。法尔科洗完了澡，站在门口，像一只毛还没干的拉布拉多，可怜巴巴的。

「怎么啦？」

「利威尔，你可以给我读书吗？」

最近法尔科有点粘利威尔了，因为法尔科的亲哥哥科特一星期后就要回来了，法尔科将要开启一段新的生活。利威尔虽然表面上并无异样，但伤感都埋在心里的，他其实是个害怕离别的人，更何况是做了他8年弟弟的法尔科。

「好。去你床上看。」

利威尔坐在床边，给法尔科读《快乐王子》的故事。

“……小燕子回到王子身边，‘现在你看不见了，’他说，‘所以我要留下来，永远陪着你。’

‘不，小燕子，’可怜的王子说，‘你得赶紧去埃及了。’

‘我要留下来一直陪着你。’燕子说完，在王子的脚下睡着。”

一看法尔科也睡着了。利威尔放下书，屈起腿来，缩在床边，一面为即将到来的离开感伤，一面担心法尔科能不能得到好的照顾，一面又为接下来找房子的事情烦恼。

他一直为上次和埃尔文操枪走火的小事故感到自责又羞耻，搞得他短期内都不想再碰酒精了。埃尔文的肉体很美好，想起来还有点晕眩，而且帮他撸的时候也让他欲仙欲死的，想起来脸就要红的爆炸了。但自从那件事以后，埃尔文似乎跟他保持了一定距离，落入这种尴尬的境地利威尔只有深深的叹气。此地不宜久留，赶紧搬走也好，但是他这两天每次打开网页，就一阵暴躁，没看几家就啪地合上了电脑。

法兰也走了，否则他还有个可以聊天的对象。法兰过来玩了两天，他和朋友一起road trip，路过S市，特意看望了利威尔。埃尔文只是他9岁时的惊鸿一瞥，两年后和法兰成为邻居，不打不相识，两人联手以后，带着几个别的跟班儿，称霸了West River一区，就是非常中二的“那个时期”，觉得自己无所不能。

大学毕业后来到S市，和法兰的见面机会也甚少，但再次见面，还是亲切的，放松的，无须多言，他们知根知底，也不会掩饰什么。这种感觉和埃尔文在一起是不一样的。

埃尔文，是个美好的，令他怦然心动的存在，但是现实是，他们的世界还是太一样了。无论是原生家庭，还是成长经历。他自觉不曾对埃尔文抱有过什么非分之想，可是为什么他光是想着埃尔文，就连呼吸进去的空气，也会让他的胸腔发酸发痛了？

手机来了信息，他呼吸一窒，潜意识里希望是埃尔文，他很想和埃尔文说说话，还是想他了。

是法兰。

“利威尔，今天突然想到你上次和我说的法尔科的事，你这家伙是不是要哭鼻子了？别想太多，你会习惯的。而且又不是永远见不到了，要是他过得不好再把他接回来。”

利威尔淡淡的笑了笑。

“去你的，我什么时候哭过鼻子？”

“哭一哭也没什么不好。”

“…我考虑一下。”

“需要的时候也可以找我。[愉快]”

“嗯。”

他们都不是婆婆妈妈之人，简短的安慰，已经让利威尔感到了安慰和温暖。他紧紧握着手机，把头埋进膝盖里，高兴又不高兴，稍微放下了法尔科，埃尔文便更强硬地钻出来，占据了他的大脑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 改了个标题，取名苦手。  
> 故事的起承转合也进入“转”了大概。  
> 这章隔的有点久，最近写的有点自闭。如果能给我Kudo和留言会很开心的。


End file.
